Girl Next Door
by Taomio
Summary: Cukup! Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tetangganya! Ia ingin pindah ke tempat dimana Lee Donghyuck tidak berada. Tetangganya itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras! MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

"Yaaaaaaaakk!"

Jeritan laki-laki itu mengalun keras di pagi hari yang seharusnya tenang.

Pipinya merah padam, dan matanya melotot kesal melihat gadis yang tengah berdiri di pintu balkon kamarnya tersenyum dengan cerah padanya tanpa dosa sama sekali.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?!

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan seorang gadis yang bahkan sudah berumur 18 tahun tengah menatapnya jelas tanpa malu-malu dengan balutan handuk saja dipinggang.

Kira-kira apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika menjadi laki-laki itu?

"Celana dalam warna apa yang kau kenakan hari ini?"

Apa dia seorang maniak? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

Ia semakin melotot pada gadis itu. "Kau itu benar-benar gadis gila!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyamakan warna _underwear_ ku dengan _underwear_ mu. Itu romantis sekali kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl Next Door ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark Lee.

Laki-laki berumur 19 tahun yang mempunyai fans club tersendiri karena paras tampannya. Pintar akademik, bahkan juga nonakademis. Flower boy bagi para remaja disekitarnya.

Tapi sejujurnya, Mark membencinya. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menjadi seseorang yang biasa saja. Hidupnya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali dengan kelebihan berlimpah ini. Terutama pada tetangganya.

Lee Donghyuck, gadis yang lebih sering dipanggil Haechan. Tetangga aneh yang membuat gairah hidupnya berkurang setiap harinya.

Gadis yang terlalu ceria, hiperaktif, aneh dan sangat cerewet. Benar-benar kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengannya. Kata pertama ketika namanya disebut, yang ia ingat hanya kata 'stres dan gila'dikepalanya.

Mereka sudah bertetangga sejak dahulu kala, mungkin dari nenek moyangnya juga. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan ia harus mengakui orang tua mereka sudah terlampau dekat. Sampai-sampai kamar mereka berdua bersebalahan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok dan bahkan balkon kamar mereka bisa mereka lewati tanpa takut untuk jatuh saking dekatnya rumah mereka. Itulah alasan mengapa gairah hidupnya semakin berkurang tiap harinya.

Pagi ini saja gadis itu sudah melewati batas lagi!

Ia tahu bahwa mereka sudah bertetangga sejak dalam kandungan, tapi tidak berarti gadis itu bisa seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia laki-laki 19 tahun! Dan dia gadis 18 tahun yang bahkan sudah mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya! Mereka sudah bukan lagi anak ingusan yang tiap kalah bermain akan menangis dan mengadu pada orang tua mereka. Demi apapun! Dia perlu privasi!

 _Geez_

Gadis itu tidak mengerti hidup sama sekali.

"Markurius!"

Dan terjadi lagi...

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali?"

Lihat tatapan anehnya itu?

"Eh kau mau pergi kemana? Aku membawakanmu minum."

Kaos olahraganya ditarik begitu saja.

Ia meliriknya malas melihat sebotol kaleng soda dingin terjulur didepannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

Tanpa basa basi, ia mengambilnya dan kembali duduk. Jika ia menolaknya, gadis itu akan tetap bersikukuh agar ia menerimanya. Dan itu akan membuatnya terjebak lebih lama lagi dengan tetangga anehnya ini.

"Sejak kecil aku tahu kalau kau akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan seperti ini. Oleh karena itu aku menikahimu."

Ia tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk karena kaget dengan wajah Haechan yang mendekat aneh padanya. Gadis itu dengan sigap mengarahkan kaos olahraganya untuk mengelap bibirnya.

Matanya melotot. "Apa kau tidak punya tisu atau sapu tangan?!" tanyanya heran dan kesal setelah berhasil mengosongkan soda dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kaos olahraganya yang sudah berubah warna akibat soda.

"Itu jorok! Jangan lakukan lagi." Bahkan urat-urat lehernya terasa sedikit menegang saking kesalnya. Mereka habis berlari di lapangan, bermain bola, dan tentu itu semua membuat mereka berkeringat bukan? Gadis ini memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara hidup sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu ringan. Tidak terganggu dengan petuah Mark sedikitpun. "Itu keadaan darurat. Kau mungkin saja bisa mati karena tersedak."

Ia memutar mata kesal. Tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan terima kasih dengan cara yang lebih normal saja? Daripada mengatakan jorok. Aku akan lebih suka."

Lehernya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku. Soda dingin yang ada ditangannya bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia mengurut tengkuknya.

"Kau bercanda?"

Gadis itu tertawa ringan, "Baiklah. Itu memang caramu. Sama-sama kalau begitu."

Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Haechan memang diciptakan untuk mengukur seberapa panjang kesabaran seorang Mark Lee setiap harinya.

"Ganti bajumu. Pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai."

Itu adalah strategi agar Haechan segera pergi darinya. Sudah cukup setiap harinya ia melihat gadis ini dimana-mana. Ia butuh ruangan tanpa 'Lee Donghyuck'! Walaupun itu singkat.

Haechan menatapnya aneh lagi, jika ia tidak salah lihat ada binar binar aneh disana.

"Ayo ganti baju bersama!"

Lagi-lagi tengkuknya menjerit minta diurut. Lihat tatapan yang semakin berbinar itu? Apa dia serius? Ia bertanya-tanya dimana letak kesalahan otak gadis itu. Jika ia bisa mereparasinya, maka ia akan mereparasinya sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl Next Door ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisakah kita pindah rumah saja, bu?" Mark menekan pertanyaannya, menunjukkan betapa serius ia mengatakannya.

Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum geli sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. "Ini tentang Haechan?" Tanpa mengangguk, ibunya sudah paham kalau tebakannya benar.

"Ibu pikir Haechan menggemaskan."

Mark nyaris menyemburkan air mineralnya ke wajah ibunya jika Mark tidak bisa menahannya dengan tepat. Ia hampir tersedak untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari?! Keburuntungan yang bagus.

"Bagaimana makhluk itu bisa menggemaskan?!" ia tidak bisa menahan kejengkelannya mengetahui pendapat ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu suka melihatnya menempel padamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia semakin yakin bahwa pindah rumah adalah pilihan yang sangat bijak untuk dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Ibu tidak berencana untuk menjodohkan aku dengan dia kan?" semoga dugaannya ini salah besar.

"Jika kau mau, ibu bisa mengaturnya."

Mark melotot mendengarnya. Ibunya ini lama-lama juga seperti Haechan. Virus Haechan benar-benar mematikan. Pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

Give me your thought ^^

Next or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **MarkHyuck/MarkChan**

 **.**

 **WARNING! OOC/GS/GAJE/ABAL/TYPO/EYD AMBURADUL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **Inspired by Pandanello story (10 Years Ago), you can check it out on Wattpad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ GIRL NEXT DOOR ~**

 **© Taomio**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mendudukkan diri di bangku penonton paling sudut, mencoba menyamarkan diri dengan kegelapan.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman indah yang jarang ia tunjukkan selama ini. Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencoba memandang ke depan lebih jelas lagi.

Seorang gadis tengah menari di panggung sana. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lentur ketika melakukan lompatan dengan ujung kakinya. Gadis itu berputar beberapa kali sambil meluruskan kakinya di udara. Dan selalu begitu, Mark akan mendapati dirinya terkesima dan terpesona pada penampilan gadis itu.

"Renjun?"

Sialan! Kenapa pada akhirnya selalu ada tetangganya itu dimana-mana?!

Ia kesini karena tempat ini jarang sekali ditemukan Haechan. Haechan mungkin bintang lapangan, namun gadis itu tidak berbakat di panggung seperti ini, dan ia juga tahu Haechan tidak begitu tertarik dengan seni. Gadis itu lebih suka olahraga atau petualangan. Ia harap Haechan tidak melihatnya. Ia tarik tubuhnya ke belakang, berharap kegelapan melindunginya.

Tunggu sebentar. Darimana Haechan bisa tahu Renjun? Gadis itu tampak tidak pernah berkomunasi dengan gadis dari kelas seni. Walaupun Haechan adalah gadis periang dan aktif tapi sebenarnya tetangganya itu membatasi pertemanan. Tidak begitu terbuka seperti yang terlihat.

"Kau yang namanya Renjun?"

Renjun menghampiri Haechan yang berada di bawah panggung setelah mematikan lagu dari radio kecilnya. "Ya?"

"Park seongsangnim memanggilmu. Kau diminta untuk keruangannya sekarang."

"Untuk apa?"

Haechan mengedikkan bahunya ringan. "Park seongsangnim tidak memberitahuku."

"Ah, terima kasih kalau begitu."

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka di ruangan yang sunyi ini. Renjun merapikan barang-barangnya dan keluar menyusul Haechan yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia mendesah pelan.

Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan nafas berat. Ia baru saja datang untuk melihat namun harus terinstrupsi dengan kedatangan tetangganya itu. Lee Donghyuck benar-benar keberuntungan buruk baginya.

Mark menatap sepatunya yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan seni. Kedua tangannya berada dikedua sakunya.

Sekarang ia akan kemana?

Mungkin ia akan kembali ke kelas saja. Setidaknya disana teman-temannya bisa menjadi alasan untuk menjauhkannya dari Haechan.

"Haechan-ah! Lempar kemari!"

Mark berhenti mendengar suara teriakan dari lapangan. Ia melirik sebentar ke lapangan yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh darinya. Ah gadis itu tengah bermain basket bersama beberapa laki-laki dari kelasnya. _Damn it!_

Yang paling ia tidak sukai adalah Haechan juga dekat dengan teman-temannya, semakin mempermudah makhluk itu untuk mendekatinya. Ia heran kenapa teman-temannya begitu suka dengan Haechan. Gadis itu dilihat darimana saja tidak begitu cantik, cantik itu relatif dan ia tidak menemukan kecantikan yang luar biasa hingga membuat orang bertekuk lutut pada makhluk itu, mungkin manis iya, makhluk itu sedikit manis.

Mark terhenyak. Dia sedang bicara ngawur apa sih?

"Suamiku!"

Haechan sudah berada dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar menyebalkan miliknya. Berapa kecepatan makhluk ini sampai sudah berada didepanya tanpa ia ketahui?

"Mau bergabung?" gadis itu melirik ke lapangan, memberikannya kode. Ia bisa melihat rambutnya agak kusut dan beberapa bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik." Ia melewati gadis itu, meninggalkannya begitu saja dan berharap agar gadis itu tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik." Mark memejamkan matanya, gadis itu membuntutinya. Walaupun ia tidak berbalik tapi ia tahu gadis itu pasti tengah tersenyum di balik punggungnya. Nada suaranya yang ceria bahkan terdengar menyebalkan di gendang telinganya.

"Kau habis darimana?" Haechan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mark. Kedua tangan mungilnya ditaruh di belakang tubuhnya yang agak gempal. Haechan itu gadis berisi karena suka sekali makan, walaupun tidak masuk dalam kategori gemuk. Mungkin karena hobi makan banyaknya diimbangi dengan gerak hiperaktifnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Karena kau suamiku, maka semua jadi urusanku kan?" Gadis itu malah menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan juga.

Demi apapun!

Mark berhenti mendadak. Kesal dengan kelakukan tetangganya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

Gadis itu menatapnya lucu. Tunggu?! Kenapa?! Kurang kejam apa dirinya dengan gadis itu?! Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi bagaimana menjauhkan Lee Donghyuck darinya.

Kaki gadis itu terangkat lucu dihadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa. Kakiku sangat menyukaimu."

"Lupakan saja." Ia kembali melewati gadis itu, masuk ke dalam kelas dan memasang headset ketika sudah duduk dibangkunya sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap tetangganya itu meninggalkannya. Memberikannya kode kalau ia ingin sendiri.

Tapi ia harus menahan kekesalan ketika membuka matanya, pasalnya gadis itu masih di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan binar aneh lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan kemudian membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya dari ambang pintu sambil menari-nari kecil. Ia tidak bisa untuk menahan sudut bibirnya berkedut ketika gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil melakukan gerakan menembak dan mengatakan cinta padanya dengan meneriakkan namanya tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucu sekali!

Sekarang bukan musim hujan, tapi hujan turun sore ini. Tadi siang matahari bahkan masih terlihat dan membanjiri anak-anak dengan keringat. Tapi sore ini mendung begitu saja. Hujan yang deras mengiringi kepulangan siswa-siswa yang jadi terlambat karena sebagian besar lebih memilih berteduh dan menunggu hujan reda ketimbang membasahi seragam mereka. Dan ia adalah sebagian besar dari kelompok itu. Lebih baik berteduh di sekolah terlebih dahulu ketimbang harus berlari-lari melawan air yang turun. Toh pada akhirnya juga mereka akan basah sekuat dan secepat mereka berlari.

Mark mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Beberapa temannya tampak mulai menghubungi keluarga mereka masing-masing, minta dijemput, kebanyakan teman perempuannya. Ia mendesah pelan tanpa sebab. Mungkin karena hujannya. Ia tidak begitu suka hujan.

Teman-temannya mulai berkurang, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang menunggu di lobi sekolah. Kebanyakan sudah dijemput, menerobos hujan karena tidak sabar, dan yang beruntung membawa payung bisa pulang tanpa takut seragam mereka basah, tapi ia tidak yakin dengan sepatu mereka.

Mark terdiam. Matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Renjun berdiri didepannya, membelakanginya dengan membawa sebuah payung ditangannya. Kenapa ia baru melihatnya? Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tadi yang menunggu di lobi ini, gadis itu pasti tertutup dengan siswa yang lain. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak langsung pulang saja jika sudah membawa payung? Atau gadis itu tengah menunggu seseorang?

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah berakhir berdiri di samping gadis itu sambil menatap hujan yang masih setia untuk turun.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Mark tidak bisa mencegah pikirannya itu untuk tidak keluar.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, dan kemudian mengangguk manis. Lagi-lagi Mark mendapati dirinya terpesona dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh gadis dari China itu.

"Aku menunggu ayahku." Suara manisnya terasa memabukkan baginya, menggelitiki perutnya yang entah kenapa jadi aneh.

"Kau sendiri?"

Mark tersenyum, "Aku benci basah."

Tak disangka gadis itu malah tertawa geli. "Kau lucu."

Sesuatu menghantam hatinya, menyebabkan gemuruh luar biasa didalam hatinya. Tapi ia sangat menyukainya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar laki-laki sejujur dirimu."

"Oh iya, aku Renjun. Kau?"

Tangan mungil itu terulur, Mark membalasnya dan ia mendapati sengatan saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit halus milik Renjun.

"Mark, Mark Lee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sebuah bantal menghantam kepalanya. Mark mendesis kesal pada kakaknya, Jaehyun.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kakaknya ikut duduk di sofa, malas menggoda adiknya lagi dan ikut menonton pertandingan bola basket yang tengah tayang. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua larut akan pertandingan yang mereka lihat. Beberapa kata sumpah serapah mereka lontarkan ketika tim yang mereka dukung kebobolan. Jaehyun bersyukur karena adiknya juga mendukung tim yang sama. Jadi mereka bisa berdepresi bersama melihatnya ketika pada akhirnya tim mereka lah yang kalah.

" _Damn it!_ " aksen barat mereka keluar.

"Permainan mereka jelek sekali." Jaehyun berkomentar.

"Yang ini benar-benar jelek." Mark menimpali.

Ibu mereka datang membawa cemilan dan teh, dan kemudian ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini Jae?"

Anak tertuanya itu menggeleng, "Memangnya kenapa bu?"

"Tolong antarkan ibu ke _super market_. Kita kehabisan beberapa bahan. Ayah kalian akan pulang telat lagi." Ibunya mendecak sebal di akhir kalimat, kesal karena sang suami selalu ikut lembur bersama karyawannya. Dan jarang menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk keluarganya. Memangnya tidak bisa ya pekerjaannya itu dialihkan sebentar ke orang lain? Pasti banyak sekali karyawan yang mumpuni.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong~" ibu menatap Mark, teringat sesuatu.

"Haechan mencarimu tadi. Dia pikir kau sudah pulang."

Ekspresi malas ia tunjukkan ketika nama tetangganya itu disebut. Tidak bisa ya semua orang tidak membicarakan nama itu dengannya sekali saja?

"Apa kami harus bertatap muka selama 24 jam? Dia tidak bosan apa?" Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Markurius! Suamiku~" Jaehyun menirukan gaya dan suara Haechan semirip mungkin. Ibunya tertawa geli. Dan di mata Mark itu semua sangat menyebalkan. Dan semakin menyebalkan jika dipikirkan.

Ia berdiri, pantatnya sudah tidak nyaman di sofa ini. Ibunya masih cekikikan saja bersama kakaknya. Ia tinggalkan mereka, dan naik ke atas.

"Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, Mark." Jaehyun kembali berkomentar saat dirinya menaiki tangga. Ia tidak bisa menahan kejengkelannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar petuah atau mungkin omong kosong kakaknya itu.

"Benar begitu kan bu?" nada manja kakaknya membuat telinganya terasa berdengung entah mengapa. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Jika kau berubah pikiran tentang perjodohan kemarin. Kau bisa bilang ibu, Mark!"

Dan ibunya juga?!

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Kamarnya terasa begitu jauh tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia mendesah sebentar sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Yaaaaakk!"

Bahkan belum beberapa menit mereka membicarakan makhluk itu dan makhluk menyebalkan itu sudah berada diranjangnya?!

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mark menghampiri gadis itu yang tenang-tenang saja tidur diranjangnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri? Aku tidur."

Haechan itu makhluk pemicu darah tinggi paling cepat sedunia. Nyatanya tengkuknya jadi kaku dalam hitungan detik.

"Sini berbaring denganku." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya setelah bergeser sedikit ke samping.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" ia menekan perkataannya, menunjukkan betapa amarahnya mulai memuncak.

"Aku bilang keluar Haechan!" ia hampir berteriak pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendecak lucu. "Kenapa kau suka sekali marah?" oh lihatlah tatapan matanya yang terlihat polos itu?!

Memangnya gara-gara siapa dia seperti ini?! Ia ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah gadis itu!

Gadis itu berdiri menatapnya. Dan kemudian mendesah pelan. "Lucas mengajakku berkencan."

"Lalu?" memang apa pedulinya? Dia mau berkencan dengan siapa dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Aku menolaknya." Jawabnya dengan riang. Dahinya berkedut heran. Memangnya apa yang menggembirakan dari menolak tawaran kencan?

"Aku ini setia sekali ya?" ujarnya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Memang apa peduliku?"

Bibir gadis itu menyebak lucu. "Kau itu suami yang tidak peka!"

"Tapi karena kau tampan, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Tengkuknya jadi semakin kaku saja. Ia tepuk tengkuknya berulang kali, gadis itu kenapa tidak mengerti sama sekali? Satu-satunya orang yang sangat tidak peka disini adalah gadis itu sendiri!

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau akan mendaftar ke universitas mana?"

Gadis itu membuka jendela tanpa meminta persetejuan dulu dengannya. Matanya memutar kesal.

"Jangan bilang itu bukan urusanku." Gadis yang pintar.

"Aku belum berpikir." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat menunjukkan kalau Mark tidak suka.

"Kau harus berpikir~" Gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Karena aku akan mengikutimu." Bagaimana bisa makhluk itu mengatakannya dengan santai padahal jelas-jelas Mark tidak menyukainya?!

"Keluar dari sini." Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia tarik gadis itu keluar dari kamar. Ia tutup pintu kamar dan jendelanya setelah gadis itu berada di balkon. Dan bahkan juga gordennya. Haechan berteriak meminta dibukakakan dari balik pintu, bahkan juga mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan tempo yang cepat dan tidak beraturan, terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinganya.

Masa bodoh jika gadis itu mau semalaman disana. Dia akan mengunci pintu kamarnya mulai sekarang. Tidak ingin kecolongan seperti ini lagi. Kamarnya adalah privasinya.

"Baik! Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku! Maka aku yang akan mencari sendiri! Jangan pikir aku akan menceraikanmu setelah ini!"

Apa-apaan itu?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau diusir lagi ya?" Jaemin, sahabat sekaligus merangkap sebagai tetangga sebelahnya ikut berbaring di kasur.

Dia, Mark dan Jaemin memang bertetangga di kompleks perumahan ini. Urutannya adalah rumah Mark, dirinya, lalu Jaemin. Sebenarnya Jaemin tidak asli dari sini, ia pindahan dari Busan saat ia dan Mark duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Ah ia jadi ingat masa kecil mereka yang menyenangkan. Mark yang pendiam dan pemalu, dirinya yang suka mengatur dan Jaemin yang santai. Tidak terasa banyak tahun sudah berlalu, dan mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain bersama. Bertegur sapa saja jarang. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang masih mempertahankan. Hubungan Mark dan Jaemin tidak begitu mulus. Jaemin yang cuek lebih sering membiarkan dan masa bodoh, jika Mark tidak menegurnya maka ia juga. Sedangkan Mark memang seperti itu, mungkin juga sebelas dua belas dengan Jaemin. Mereka jadi seperti orang asing. Padahal dulu mereka sering tidur dan mandi bersama. Payah sekali. Kedewasaan mengubah segalanya.

"Aku rasa mungkin kau harus menurunkan intensitas bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Haechan bangkit dan menatapnya, agak tidak terima dengan usulan sahabatnya itu.

Jaemin ikut bangkit sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memainkan alisnya lucu. "Biarkan dia merindukanmu."

Bibirnya menyebak sambil meraih bantal kesayangannya. "Masalahnya aku yang tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" kini giliran Jaemin yang bertanya.

"Aku selalu ingin menemuinya."

"Ya Ampun! Lawan saja!" sahabatnya itu mengguncang bahunya gemas. "Jika kau melakukannya maka kau akan tahu dia juga suka padamu atau tidak!" Jaemin menekan kalimatnya, dan sebuah keraguan menghantam pikirannya.

"Aku belum siap. Bagaimana kalau jawabannya tidak?"

Jaemin mendecak pelan, kemungkinan memang jawaban yang paling dekat adalah 'tidak'.

"Memangnya tidak ada ya laki-laki lain yang menarik bagimu?"

Sahabatnya itu gemas bukan main. Dari awal ia sudah heran kenapa gadis bermarga Lee itu menyukai Mark yang _notebene_ adalah tetangganya sendiri. Bukan ia menyudutkan Mark, tapi laki-laki itu tidak menarik sekali dimatanya. Tipe-tipe pria arogan yang tidak bisa menghargai seseorang. Dan sahabatnya ini, yang sedikit bodoh, cinta mati dengan laki-laki itu. Bayangkan saja? Jika dihitung berarti mungkin sudah 11 tahun sahabatnya itu menyukai pria arogan itu! Itu lama sekali dan ia rasa ia mungkin tidak bisa bertahan seperti Haechan.

Menurutnya Mark tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa suka atau mungkin cinta yang seperti dibilang Haechan, orang itu tidak pantas. Melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memperlakukan sahabatnya, ia jadi kesal sendiri. Padahal banyak kok yang suka dengan Haechan.

Haechan itu gadis ceria, penuh aura positif bagi sekelilingnya. _Moodbooster_ mujarab bagi teman-temannya. Sial saja kalau mempunyai perasaan suka yang sepihak saja seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Haechan, Mark Lee sudah habis ditangannya dari dulu.

"Tidak ada."

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal yang ia pegang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat hatiku bergemuruh jika hanya dengan melihat selain dia."

"Kau paham maksudku kan?" sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan mengintip dari balik bantal.

Jaemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasrah. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin bagaimana dengan Mark?"

"Ya biarkan berjalan saja, seperti semestinya. Dia pasti akan menyukaiku suatu saat."

"Aku hanya perlu lebih sabar."

Jaemin meringis, yang dimaksud lebih sabar lagi itu yang seperti apa? Jika ini saja menurutnya sudah sangat amat teramat benar-benar sabar?

"Ngomong-ngomong kak Doyoung mengundang kita ke cafe barunya." Haechan teringat akan pesan singkat yang ia terima tadi siang.

"Kapan?"

"Besok malam, jam tujuh."

"Kalau aku mengajak Jeno, bagaimana?"

Bibir Haechan maju. "Nanti kau dengan Mark." Jaemin berkedip.

Haechan mendesah, "Dia tidak akan mau. Mark tidak mengenal kak Doyoung. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana orang itu."

"Coba saja. Jika kau beruntung kau bisa gunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkencan dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Haechan berada.

Mengemis-ngemis pada Jaehyun, kakak Mark.

"Aku mohon ya kak!"

Raut wajahnya ia sedih-sedihkan agar laki-laki berdimple itu luluh dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Aku mohon padamu. Kali ini saja!"

"Mark tidak mau membukakan kamarnya, ia juga tidak mau mengangkat telponku. Aku pegal menunggunya di balkon. Dia tidak keluar sama sekali dari tadi sore."

"Memangnya apa pentingnya sih ke kafe itu?" Jaehyun akhirnya berkomentar.

"Biar aku bisa berkencan dengannya!"

Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat bagaimana gembiranya gadis itu membicarakannya.

"Nanti Jaemin dengan pacarnya, aku tentu tidak mau sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Jaehyun sedikit kesal juga karena dirinya dijadikan korban disini.

Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya, mungkin bingung juga dengan jawabannya.

"Oh, iya! Yang punya cafe kakak seniorku di klub basket. Dia cantik. Aku bisa menjaminnya. Sepertinya kalian seumuran, kalian bisa saling berbicara. Anggap saja kencan buta!"

Jaehyun mendecih tidak habis pikir. "Kau juga akan mengorbankan kakak seniormu untuk ini?"

Bibir gadis itu menyebak, "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Hati adikmu itu terbuat dari apa sih, kak? Benar-benar keras seperti batu! Batu juga bisa terkikis dengan air lama kelamaan. Tapi dia tidak."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Mungkin saja sudah, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya, karena terlihat sama."

"Jangan mengasihaniku, kak. Aku masih punya banyak cinta untuknya. Aku hanya kesal saja." Bibir gadis itu semakin maju saja.

"Baik baik." Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaan gadis itu. Ia sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Bahkan jika memang nanti gadis itu berakhir dengan adiknya sendiri, ia malah senang sekali. Ia rasa kepribadian Haechan cocok dengan kepribadian Mark yang sedikit apatis dan yah ia harap adiknya juga bisa berpikir demikian.

"Kapan?"

"Benar?!"

Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak menjerit ketika melihat anggukan dari Jaehyun.

"Besok, jam 7 malam, oke?" gadis itu menatapnya lucu sambil memegang kedua tangannya. "Aku selalu percaya padamu kak. Terima kasih."

"Oke, oke." Tawa Jaehyun lepas, senang melihat sikap riang gadis itu.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih kak." Gadis itu membungkuk, dan akhirnya berjalan keluar.

"Besok. Jam 7 malam!" Haechan mengingatkannya lagi saat berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu kak!"

Jaehyun tertawa, gadis itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Hatinya selalu hangat, walaupun sangat kekanakan tapi setidaknya gadis itu mandiri. Jika Haechan dilepas ke alam liar, Jaehyun pikir itu tidak akan apa-apa, gadis itu punya jiwa _survival_ yang kuat. Kelemahannya adalah ia butuh teman untuk berbicara. Haechan tidak suka sendiri dan mudah bosan. Selain itu, gadis itu tidak matrealistis, seperti kebanyakan wanita sekarang. Kau hanya perlu memberinya cinta dan makanan saja agar dia bahagia. Dia tentu tidak akan bisa menolak seorang gadis yang seperti Haechan. Ia heran, kenapa Mark tidak sadar-sadar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Gak nyangka sik ternyata kalian sukak , aku udah ragu buat post karena kayaknya humornya kurang nampol xD LMAO

Dan gue rasa chapter ini juga kayak maksa sik :3 seriously, _i'm not really confident with this chapter_. Mau gue buat dari sudut pandang Mark doank tapi jatohnya malah kayak ngebosenin. Kurang leluasa gituk soalnya Mark gue buat jadi orang yang apatis dan serius. Terus selain itu juga gue juga jarang buat fanfic yang settingnya anak sekolahan, seringnya yang udah-udah kerja gituk padahal gue belon pernah xD aneh banget gak sik.

 **Special thanks pakek telor buat ai selai strawberry, Mamahmertuamark, Guest, sunbaeris, planktone, Guest. Dan semua yang udah follow dan favorite.**

 **Guest** Bentar, ini ada dua guest orangnya sama apa beda? :V

Bisakah kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian? :) Komentar kalian adalah semangatku buat nerusin cerita ini


	3. Chapter 3

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Mark ingin sekali semua umpatannya keluar dari mulutnya sekarang juga! Bukan hanya tertahan di dalam pikirannya yang terasa semakin memberat dan membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Pemuda yang akan menginjak umur 20 tahun itu mendesis, menutup mata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela cafe. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke perangkap makhluk itu?! Ia menyesal sekali menerima ajakan Jaehyun. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya itu menjebaknya seperti ini?!

Awalnya ia pikir Jaehyun benar-benar mengajaknya mencoba cafe baru yang kakaknya itu lihat karena banyak promo yang ditawarkan dan ada beberapa menu yang ia dan kakaknya suka. Tapi ia langsung mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya setelah masuk dan melihat makhluk menyebalkan itu duduk manis bersama dengan Jaemin beserta pacarnya. Ia sudah akan keluar jika Jaehyun tidak menahannya dan menariknya kesana, beralibi bahwa mereka tidak menyangka bisa kebetulan bertemu di cafe ini. Setelah mereka semua duduk dan memesan, Jaemin dan Jeno meminta izin pindah meja karena ingin berduaan. Yang benar saja?! Ia tahu sekali setelah ini kakaknya juga pasti akan ikut pindah! Dan benar saja! Jaehyun menghampiri senior Haechan, beralasan tertarik dengan gadis pemilik cafe itu. Pembohong! Ia pikir ia tidak tahu wanita yang seperti apa yang kakaknya itu suka.

Sekarang ia tak bisa percaya dengan siapapun! Bahkan kakak kandungnya sendiri bisa bekerja sama dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu?! Dunia benar-benar tidak adil padanya. Apakah sampai dunia ini hancur ia juga akan berakhir dengan makhluk yang ada didepannya ini, Tuhan?

Kepalanya menggeleng keras memikirkannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran tidak waras seperti itu?! Dia menanyakan kewarasannya sekarang. Tidak! Dia pasti tidak akan berakhir dengan gadis itu! Banyak gadis disekitarnya, dan ia juga akan bertemu lebih banyak lagi gadis nantinya, pasti ada salah satu yang akan berakhir dengannya, tapi yang pasti itu bukan Haechan, bukan Haechan. Demi apapun! Jangan gadis itu!

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti jika berakhir dengan gadis menyebalkan itu? Ia yakin ia pasti akan mati lebih dulu karena terkena stroke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Gadis itu memainkan sendok es krim di depan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kau ini gadis berumur 3 tahun apa?!"

Dahi Haechan mengerut dan alisnya menaut lucu. Mood pemuda itu parah sekali, pikirnya. Memangnya kesalahan apalagi yang ia buat?

"Es krimmu kemana-mana. Bersihkan itu."

Mark terkesiap kaget, padahal ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat ketus, tapi kenapa mahkluk itu malah mendekat padanya dengan memasang senyuman lebar seperti itu. Ada perasaan tidak enak menggerayangi pikirannya.

"Bersihkan."

Mark menahan nafas. Apa-apaan gadis ini?! Ada apa dengan jalan pikiran makhluk yang ada didepannya ini?

"Kau, tidak waras." Ia dorong dahi gadis itu menjauhinya.

Haechan mendecak, "Lakukan saja, anggap saja kau sedang melakukan perbuatan baik. Tuhan nanti membalasnya."

"Aku pulang." Mark berdiri, ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi disini.

"Oke. Akan kubersihkan sendiri. Kau melihatnya?" gadis itu ikut berdiri sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu. Bibir gadis itu maju. Kesal dengan sikap Mark yang semakin menyebalkan saja. Sebenarnya bukan semakin, Mark memang sudah lama seperti itu. Sepertinya mulai mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama Mark mulai menunjukkan sikap menyebalkan itu. Mungkin karena pemuda itu semakin banyak mengumpulkan fans tanpa pemuda itu minta sekalipun. Sikapnya jadi tidak bisa seperti saat mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Dulu Mark biasa-biasa saja dengan sikapnya ini. Bahkan berpelukan, menggandeng tangan, berbagi makanan adalah keseharian mereka. Yang harus kalian tahu juga, dengan senang hati terkadang Mark memintanya tidur bersama dikamarnya. Kalau sekarang? Menyentuh kamarnya saja ia harus mati-matian berusaha!

"Jangan pulang, oke?" masih dengan bibir yang maju, gadis itu mengajaknya duduk kembali. Ada keheningan sebentar karena Mark masih diam membisu ditempatnya.

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak mengingatku sebagai istrimu, tolong ingatlah aku sebagai sahabatmu dan tetanggamu. Jangan terlalu kejam padaku." Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela sambil mengaduk es krimnya yang mulai mencair.

Mark membuang nafas pelan, ikut duduk dan kemudian menenggak colanya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Kita perlu bicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau seniornya Haechan?"

Doyoung mengangguk sambil membersihkan gelas. "Hentikan basa basimu itu. Kenapa kau tidak kesana dan ikut mereka berbincang saja. Daripada harus terjebak disini tuan Lee."

"Kau mengenalku?!" Jaehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Kita satu kampus, Lee Jaehyun." Doyoung menjawabnya sambil menata kue yang baru matang dari oven.

"Doyoung. Jurusan _marketing_. Gedung kita bersebelahan dan kita satu angkatan. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal kau."

Wah tipe gadis yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan. Dia akan berjalan sendiri dan sepertinya tipe gadis yang akan mengambil keputusan dalam hubungan. Gadis yang akan sedikit merepotkan dalam suatu hubungan romantisme. Tapi poin pentingnya adalah gadis itu tipe gadis yang jenius. Dia akan baru bertanya dan gadis itu sudah bisa menebak pikirannya. _Daebak!_

"Ambil ini. Ini gratis." Doyoung mengulurkan sepiring besar kue muffin berwarna-warni padanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan gadis yang sabar." Jaehyun tersentak, segera ia ambil satu kue muffin.

Jaehyun ingin berterima kasih pada Doyoung, namun gadis itu lagi-lagi seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kembali saja kesini."

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu? Apa gadis itu tertarik padanya?!

Ia ikuti pergerakan gadis itu, membagikan kue muffin ke semua pelanggan tanpa terkecuali. Sesampainya di meja Haechan dan adiknya, Doyoung tampak berbincang singkat dan kemudian beralih ke meja Jaemin dan Jeno yang tidak jauh dari meja mereka.

Doyoung kembali ke meja bar. Kue muffin yang gadis itu bawa sudah habis tidak tersisa. Mereka saling berhadapan, namun gadis itu kembali sibuk memotong beberapa buah.

"Tentang kembali kesini~"

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tersenyum tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tertarik dengan uangmu. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Dan ia mendapati dirinya tertawa. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Ya Ampun, memalukan sekali memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Jaehyun tak habis pikir dengan nada bercanda.

"Mata mengatakan segalanya."

"Jadi maksudmu kau bisa membaca mata?" Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. "Seberapa ahli dirimu?"

Doyoung menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Seahli kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu."

Dan Jaehyun sekarang bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada keheningan aneh yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mark menatapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa Mark benar-benar menatapnya. Ia harusnya senang namun ia mendapati perasaannya menjadi gelisah bukan main. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan mendatanginya.

"Lee Donghyuck. Tolong dengarkan ini."

Ada jeda yang lama dan entah kenapa membuat waktu di sekitar mereka terasa mencekam dan bisa menyekik Haechan karena ketidaksabaran.

"Kita hanya teman. Jadi tolong bersikaplah biasa."

Hatinya hancur namun ia tidak bisa mengaku kalah begitu saja. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak bisa jika mereka hanya berakhir dengan kata 'teman'.

"Tidak. Kau suamiku." Nada suaranya datar dan rendah, menekankan bahwa ia juga serius mengatakannya. Bukan hanya Mark saja, ia juga serius dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Demi Tuhan, Haechan! Itu hanya permainan bodoh saat kita kecil dulu!"

Permainan bodoh?!

"Kita menikah di gereja, Mark." Haechan mungkin saja akan menggebrak meja itu jika ia tak ingat bahwa ini adalah cafe seniornya. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dari meja.

"Lupakan permainan bodoh itu, Haechan. Itu hanya permainan. Kita tidak bisa terpaku dengan itu. Kita sudah dewasa. Harusnya kau berhenti dengan permainan itu." Pemuda itu mencoba memberikan pengertian padanya, tapi gadis itu tampaknya masih tetap mempertahankan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya dulu?" mata gadis itu memerah dan Mark menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Demi apapun, Haechan! Kita belum memiliki pikiran yang matang dulu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak menyukaiku!" mata gadis itu semakin memerah mengatakannya, namun belum ada air mata yang keluar. Ia tahu pasti gadis itu marah besar.

"Itu karena aku temanmu. Dan saat itu kita sedang melakukan permainan, Haechan! Aku melakukannya karena itu permainan! Kau bisa saja berpasangan dengan orang lain saat itu!"

"Tidak." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kemarahan yang tak pernah ia lihat. "Kau salah besar."

Haechan berdiri menatapnya masih dengan tatapan marah. "Asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika itu bukan kau."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu. Gadis delapan tahun itu menyukai Mark Lee."

Dan gadis itu meninggalkannya setelah mengambil ponsel dan tasnya di meja. Mark membatu, ada sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya melihat Haechan menitikkan air matanya setelah mengatakan itu. Mungkin karena gadis itu tak pernah marah padanya, mungkin saja karena ia terbiasa dengan sikap Haechan yang ceria sejak dulu. Atau mungkin alasan-alasan logis yang lain. Mark mengaku bahwa ia sangat terkejut, bahkan saat Jaemin berteriak padanya menanyakan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Haechan sampai membuat gadis itu menangis, ia hanya bisa diam, tiba-tiba tuli pada apapun disekitarnya. Bahkan ia juga tidak membalas saat Jaemin menyiramnya dengan eskrim Haechan yang sudah mencair. Ia hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya benar-benar berhenti bekerja.

"Kau baik?" itu kata pertama yang ia dengar dan ia respon, suara kakaknya. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis membalas pertanyaan kakaknya sambil mengambil tisu yang disodorkan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tidak bisa untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Orang tuanya akan sangat khawatir melihat anaknya ini menangis tersedu-sedu begini. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan tangisan ini, namun semakin ia mencoba untuk menghentikannya maka semakin deras air matanya keluar.

Ia tidak percaya ini. Cintanya sejak kecil harus berakhir seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Hatinya patah dan ia tidak yakin bisa sembuh dengan cepat setelah ini. Kenapa juga ia harus menyukai laki-laki berengsek seperti itu? Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Jaemin sejak awal. Hubungannya dengan si berengsek itu tidak akan berhasil walaupun sekuat apapun ia berusaha. Dan itu benar adanya. Pada akhirnya walaupun itu dua tahun yang akan datang ataupun sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, cinta ini akan tetap berakhir sebelah tangan. Tidak ada benang merah sama sekali diantara mereka berdua.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya dari awal! Berengsek!" ia seka ingusnya yang akan keluar sambil menatap sungai Han yang tenang.

"Seharusnya tidak. Karena aku menyukaimu, maka aku melakukannya. Kenapa kau tidak menolak dari awal? Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya dengaku."

"Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu hingga aku tidak peduli jika orang-orang mengatakan kau tidak menyukaiku. Memang kau pikir kenapa aku terus mengikutimu? Setidaknya kau biarkan aku saja, biarkan aku menyerah dengan sendirinya. Tidak seperti ini. Kau jahat sekali!"

"Setiap harinya, kata-katamu itu menyakitiku. Tapi aku membiarkannya, itu karena aku suka padamu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini manusia yang tidak punya hati? Kalau aku bisa menunjukkannya, kau pasti akan melihat banyak lubang disana! Itu ulahmu, kau tahu?!"

Dan dia masih sempat untuk bercanda untuk menggambarkan situasinya.

Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, saking lamanya ia menangis. Matanya bahkan sudah lelah. Kalau diingat-ingat ia sudah setengah jam lebih menangis di tepi sungai Han. Ia memang jadi pusat perhatian karena ini, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Toh setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, maksudnya orang-orang yang melihat. Ia harap Jaemin dan Jeno tidak menemukannya. Ia yakin sekali Jaemin akan menceramahinya setelah menemukannya. Itu bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin didengarkan saja tanpa harus diberikan petuah-petuah yang semakin membuatnya sedih. Untuk pertama kalinya ia jadi ingin sekali punya kakak perempuan, pasti kakaknya akan mendengarkannya dengan baik sekarang.

"Jadi kau sudah selesai?"

Ia terkesiap, kepalanya mulai menoleh kemana-mana mencari pemilik suara itu. Ia pincingkan matanya mendapati seseorang keluar dari gelapnya bawah jembatan. Seorang laki-laki berjaket denim dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya mendatanginya. Seharusnya ia takut, namun nada suara orang itu terdengar ramah.

"Siapa kau?" itu kata pertama Haechan saat seorang pemuda duduk disampingnya tanpa ragu sekalipun. Seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama. Padahal ia tidak ingat sama sekali pernah mengenal pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Aku Jisung. Park Jisung."

Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia heran dan bingung melihat uluran tangan pemuda itu. Namun ia tetap membalas ulurannya, walaupun seperti itu ia masih ingat dengan sopan santun. "Aku Haechan." Rasanya aneh berkenalan dengan seseorang seperti ini.

"Kau hebat sekali."

Haechan semakin bingung dengan laki-laki ini. Pertama dia bersikap seolah mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama, kemudian mengajaknya berkenalan, dan kemudian mengatakan hal aneh semacam itu untuk awal percakapan.

"Aku sudah disini melihatmu menangis hampir sampai satu jam sepertinya. Kau tidak lelah apa?"

Haechan tahu bahwa laki-laki itu memujinya, tapi kenapa ia malah merasa sedikit tersinggung ya dengan pujiannya?

Dan ia hanya bisa menyeka bekas air matanya yang mengering sambil tertawa sumbang. Mana ada orang yang baru berkenalan sudah mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti ini? Mungkin laki-laki ini sedikit tidak waras.

Tanpa ia ketahui, pria itu sudah memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan polos berwarna maroon dipangkuannya. "Aku yakin ingusmu itu tidak bisa dibersihkan hanya dengan tangan saja."

Pikiran Haechan kosong mendengarnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Ah benar. Aku jorok sekali ya?"

"Itu daya tarikmu."

Laki-laki ini bicara apa sih? Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang sepertinya lebih tidak waras darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih." Ujarnya tulus setelah kegiatan membuang ingus yang membuat hidungnya berhasil memerah.

"Bukan masalah." Jisung mengedikkan bahunya ringan sambil menonton pantulan cahaya kota di air sungai.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Haechan, mencoba lebih dekat dan lebih bersahabat tepatnya.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang iseng berjalan dan mendengar seorang perempuan menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggir sungai. Aku pikir orang itu akan bunuh diri, jadi aku menghampirinya dan duduk bersamanya sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lagi-lagi otaknya terasa membeku. Kewarasaan orang ini benar-benar level pro. Mungkin dia akan berguru pada laki-laki ini untuk menjalani hidup yang mengerikan ini. Oke, ini berlebihan. Abaikan saja.

"Siapa yang akan bunuh diri? Aku masih suka bernafas di bumi ini." ia keraskan suara nafasnya saat keluar dan saat ia menghirup. Dan laki-laki itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Oke, nona pecinta oksigen. Itu semangat hidup yang bagus."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin menangis disini. Karena pemandangannya indah." Ujar Haechan jengkel.

"Jadi maksudmu menangis juga perlu pemandangan indah? Maksudmu kau menangis dengan memilih tempat? Bagaimana kalau di toilet? Apa kau tidak akan menangis disana?"

"Yaaakkk!" Haechan luar biasa jengkel mendengarnya. Mereka ini baru saling mengenal, dan laki-laki itu sudah bisa bercanda kejam seperti itu dengannya?!

"Tinggalkan aku jika tujuanmu hanya untuk menggodaku."

"Kalau itu memang tujuanku, maka aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal." Perkataannya itu berhasil membungkamnya. Dan kemudian ada keheningan.

"Karena sungai ini terlalu sepi. Ada baiknya kita ke atas dan membeli air madu. Aku yakin tenggorokanmu akan sakit setelah ini." Jisung berdiri tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, dan meninggalkannya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku jaketnya.

Jisung berhenti di tangga ketiga, tanpa membalikkan badan kearahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, banyak orang yang bilang kalau mulai jam sepuluh malam akan banyak makhluk tak kasat mata yang akan datang kesini."

Bagaimana laki-laki itu mengatakannya dengan nada sedatar itu?! Demi apapun! Kemudian Jisung melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Dan kurang tiga menit lagi tepat jam 10 malam." Jisung kembali berjalan menaik tangga, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Haechan menggigit bibir. Apa benar yang dikatakan Jisung? Kenapa ia jadi merinding ya? Haechan tergelak. Jisung sudah berada di atas, dan bahkan punggung laki-laki itu terlihat begitu jauh dari pandangannya. Kenapa ia jadi setakut ini ya? Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berlari menyusul Jisung ke atas. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Jisung ada benarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl Next Door ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah insiden Haechan masuk kekamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tidak pernah membuka pintu balkonnya lagi. Tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini, ia membukanya dan menghabiskan malam ini di balkon. Menunggu Haechan pulang.

Kakaknya benar, dia keterlaluan. Dia akan minta maaf. Ia yakin gadis itu kini pasti tengah menangis keras di suatu tempat. Seperti kebiasaan gadis itu waktu kecil. Lucu memang. Haechan tidak suka menangis dirumah. Bagaimanapun caranya, gadis itu tidak mau menunjukkan air matanya pada keluarganya. Biasanya gadis itu akan menangis di taman bermain atau lapangan basket yang ada di ujung komplek atau tempat apapun yang jauh dari rumahnya. Pokoknya jangan menangis dirumah, itulah motto yang Haechan pegang kuat. Gadis itu akan menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Bukan main jika gadis itu menangis, setengah jam saja gadis itu bisa habiskan dengan menangis sesenggukan. Gadis bodoh itu, tidak pernah dewasa sama sekali. Sudut bibirnya berkedut memikirkannya.

Kamar gadis itu masih gelap. Akan sampai kapan gadis itu menangis? Ini bahkan sudah jam 10 malam. Haruskah ia mencarinya?

Ia termangu sebentar, mungkin ia memang harus mencarinya. Gadis itu tidak pernah pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Mark menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah.

Perasaan gelisah merasukinya. Mungkin ia sedikit membenci gadis itu. Namun ia tidak bisa diam saja jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan gadis itu.

Mark akan membuka gerbang, namun ia urungkan karena mendengar suara tawa Haechan yang khas. Ia tarik tubuhnya ke belakang pagar tembok rumahnya, menyembunyikan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

Suara gesekan sepatu Haechan terdengar tidak sendiri. Jadi dengan siapa Haechan tertawa?

"Terima kasih eskrimnya kak."

"Jangan pulang larut malam lagi. Untung saja kau bertemu denganku." Ah kakaknya. Memangnya mau siapa lagi?

"Kak Jae yang terbaik!"

"Kau ini sudah seperti pengemis yang tidak mandi satu tahun. Cepat pulang dan mandi. Ingusmu bahkan masih ada bekasnya."

"Biarkan saja. Malam ini ingusku memang harus keluar."

Ada keheningan yang membuat Mark jadi gelisah. Kenapa mereka berhenti bicara?

"Maafkan Mark, dia memang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik."

Mark menahan nafas, sejak tadi Haechan belum memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia menunggu.

"Kenapa kak Jae yang minta maaf? Itu salahnya, biarkan dia yang minta maaf sendiri. Itupun kalau ia mau. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Manusia batu itu bebas, kita kan cuma teman."

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Terserah dia mau minta maaf atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mulai belajar tidak peduli darinya."

Jaehyun tertawa pelan. Mungkin kakaknya itu masih tidak percaya sama seperti dirinya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu menyerah begitu saja? Walaupun itu memang yang ia inginkan, tapi kedengarannya itu mustahil.

"Aku menyerah kak. Dan aku serius."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

Gadis itu membuka sepatunya, masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cengiran khasnya. Mengatakan maaf berulang kali dengan nada manja sambil memberikan ciuman keorangtuanya. Biarkan ia pendam sendiri kesedihannya, orang tuanya tidak perlu tahu.

Ia buka pintu kamarnya, masuk dan kemudian menghidupkan lampu. Ia letakkan tasnya sembarangan dan berbaring ke ranjangnya yang berantakan. Ia tahu patah hati itu menyakitkan, namun ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa patah hati bisa sampai sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Makan saja terasa tidak enak, bernafas saja terasa sangat berat, kakinya yang biasanya sangat suka untuk bergerak, kini terkulai lemah. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah padahal ia tidak melakukan olahraga atau kegiatan berat yang lain. Pantas saja teman-temannya yang pernah patah hati sampai sakit betulan. Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah saja?

Memikirkan jika besok ia akan bertemu dengan Mark lagi entah kenapa membuat ia tambah lesu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sudah mematahkan hatinya itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia juga ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Sebagian dari dirinya berharap untuk tidak bertemu, dan selebihnya tidak. Ia tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih besar.

Ketukan pelan mengagetkannya.

Matanya melotot menyadari darimana ketukan itu berasal. Tidak mungkin?!

Dirinya gugup bukan main mendekati pintu balkonnya.

"Haechan?"

Mendadak tubuhnya menegang. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Kau tak perlu membuka pintu jika kau tidak mau melihatku. Tapi dengarkan ini."

Jari-jari mungilnya terdiam di kenop pintu kamar balkonnya. Ia tersenyum masam, ah benar bayangannya pasti tercetak jelas dari balik pintu. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal karena setengah dari pintu kamarnya adalah kaca yang hanya ditutupi dengan gorden berwarna gading yang tipis. Ia bisa melihat Mark dari balik pintu walaupun hanya bayangan saja. Sial, bahkan walaupun hanya bayangannya saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya goyah.

"Mau mengatakan maaf? Kak Jae yang menyuruhmu?" nada suaranya terdengar seperti cemoohan. Dapat keberanian darimana dirinya sampai bisa berkata seperti itu?!

"Tidak, aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Kau merasa bersalah?" nadanya sinis, ia sanksi apakah benar laki-laki di balik pintu ini memang sengaja kesini meminta maaf atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu." Haechan ingin tertawa keras, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah tahu sekarang berkat dirimu."

Ada keheningan luar biasa diantara mereka. Entah apa yang Mark pikirkan, ia tidak tahu pasti, ia tidak ada gambaran sama sekali. Yang ia tahu sekarang dirinya merasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berhenti setelah bertarung dengan perasaan dan logikanya dalam diam.

"Mark.."

"Haechan, aku~"

Mark menghentikan dirinya. Ingin mendengarkan Haechan terlebih dahulu.

Haechan menatap lurus bayangan Mark.

"Mark Lee. Aku ingin kau tahu juga."

Ia memberikan jeda sebentar, memantapkan keputusannya. Menatap nyalang bayangan Mark.

"Terhitung mulai dari hari ini, aku berhenti."

"Aku berhenti berharap."

"Aku berhenti menunggu."

"Aku berhenti berusaha."

"Aku berhenti mengusikmu."

"Aku berhenti tentang dirimu."

"Aku berhenti tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan Mark Lee."

"Aku berhenti."

Mereka saling menatap, namun tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Rumit menjelaskan perasaan mereka sekarang. Tapi yang jelas Haechan sudah bulat akan keputusannya.

Mark membeku dalam diam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. Untuk pertama kalinya Mark mendengar Haechan seserius ini. Dan itu kata-kata yang ia tunggu selama ini. Tapi kenapa melihat bayangan gadis itu menjauh membuatnya sangat buruk?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tidak percaya ini, ia kembali menangis. Ia balikkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin Mark melihatnya menangis walaupun ia sanksi apakah gorden ini begitu tipis hingga bisa melihat wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Untuk apalagi aku menangis? Semuanya sudah sangat jelas sekarang. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, terhitung mulai hari ini aku berhenti."

Ia menggigit bibirnya kelu, ia tidak bisa untuk menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Dan terhitung mulai hari ini juga aku mulai mencintaimu dalam diam."

"Mulai merindukanmu dalam sepi."

"Dan mulai bertahan dengan rasa ini. Tanpa kau mengetahuinya. Sampai hatiku benar-benar menyerah."

.

.

.

.

Oke, harusnya gak langsung konflik. Tapi aku pengen cerita ini minimal 5 chapter ajah dan enggak nyampek 8 chapter. Gak bakat bikin multichapter yang terlalu banyak soalnya. Gampang bosen dan gampang kecantol sekelibat inspirasi yang sering lontang-lantung tiap hari di kepala. Daripada nanti dianggurin.

Agak maksa gak sik?

Tapi ini panjang xD LOL

 _ **Special thanks for MARKHYUCK JAYA, ai selai strawberry, Guest, sunbaeris, Swag yoongi, dedenchan, Mamahmertuamark, juliasindi19, mhbsy, fani, Rimm. And for all who clicked follow and favourite button.**_

 **MARKHYUCK JAYA** iya makasih banyak yak ^^ makasih udah _support_

 **Guest** Haechan udah berhenti noh, jadi diketawain kenceng gak nih /digampar/

 **Swag yoongi** Makasih yak . Haechan emang lucu sik

 **dedenchan** Sayangnya enchan belum kecantol ama yang lain :'(( atinya masih nge _stuck_ ama Mark

 **mhbsy** Hooh, ditunggu ajah karmanya, karma tuh selalu ada! /nangis/

 **fani** Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Rimm** Wkwkkwk, bagus tuh. Biar tauk rasak si Mark xD

Gak ada yang kelewat kan ini?

Oke. Aku harap kalian bisa ngomongin pikiran kalian tentang cerita ini. Karena mungkin ajah saran kalian atau curhatan kalian tuh bisa jadi inspirasi aku buat chapter selanjutnya atau mungkin endingnya. Jujur ya, kadang imajinasi pembaca tuh _awesome_! Kayak pas kita baca komentar kalian "Gilak! Gue kok gak kepikiran sik?!"

Udah ah bacotnya.

Eh!

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR PRECIOUS BOY, LEE MINHYUNG aka MARK LEE!** _

**Aku cuma bisa berdoa semoga apa yang kamu pengenin bakalan tercapai. Makan yang baik :') gak perlu diet gak pa2. Roti sobek kamu udah bagus walaupun gak kamu liatin langsung XD /cabul detected/  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Haechan menghitungnya!

Ini tepat seminggu ia mencoba hidup tanpa peduli lagi dengan manusia bernama Mark Lee itu. Manusia jahat berdarah dingin yang sukses membuat lubang besar didalam hatinya.

Tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti.

Ia sukses menghindari Mark dan Mark juga secara mendadak jarang tertangkap sosoknya oleh matanya. Bagus. Itu akan lebih mudah, pikirnya bohong.

Ia berusaha mengeyahkan perasaan yang sudah ada sejak awal. Ia berusaha untuk tidak merindukan pemuda itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dan memikirkan pemuda itu. Ia berusaha keras! Tapi ia tidak bisa bohong jika hatinya selalu menginginkan pemuda itu ada dalam hadapannya, mengatakan maaf atau kata-kata yang dapat membuatnya kembali ke jalan pemuda itu. Bahkan jika hanya berpapasan di jalan, di sekolah atau tempat yang lain, itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia walaupun pikirannya menentangnya.

Pikiran dan perasaannya tidak sejalan dari awal ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Itu adalah keputusan sepihak dari pikirannya yang sudah lelah. Perasaannya hanya mencoba mengalah walaupun pada akhirnya perasaannya selalu mengatakan tidak bisa melakukan keputusan ini.

Pikirannya ingin berhenti menemuinya, tapi perasaannya ingin menemuinya. Ingin mencaci maki pemuda itu, tapi ia merasa itu keterlaluan. Ingin mencari orang yang baru, tapi hatinya tak menginginkannya. Patah hati benar-benar buruk.

Jika saja Mark mengakhirinya dengan lebih baik lagi. Mungkin ini tidak akan sesulit ini.

Tunggu? Apa maksudnya? Akhir?

Ia ingin tertawa keras memikirkannya. Sejak awal mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun. Itu hanya permainan bodoh katanya.

"Kau mencari Mark?"

"Hah?" ia mengedip heran mendengar pertanyaan teman perempuan yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya itu.

"Mark tidak ada. Ia keluar tadi."

Ia pejamkan matanya sedikit kesal, merutuki kebodohannnya. Kenapa dia berakhir di depan kelas pemuda jahat itu?!

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencarinya."

"Itu tidak biasanya. Aku pikir kau mencarinya." Ujar gadis itu sambil berekspresi heran.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya berjalan saja. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan." Ia memaksa tawanya sembari beralasan setelah melihat plang perpustakaan yang kebetulan berada di ujung lorong kelas Mark.

"Kalian bertengkar ya? Semingu ini kalian bersikap aneh."

"Hah? Tidak, tidak." Haechan berusaha keras menyangkalnya sembari kembali tertawa.

"Kalian putus?"

Tawanya terhenti. Senyuman masam menggantinya.

Ia harap memang begitu, tapi kenyataannya sejak awal mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun selain permainan bodoh itu.

Tidak ada kata 'akhir' jika tidak ada kata 'awal'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin pusing. Gosip di sekolah membuat kepalanya terasa ingin meledak.

Tidak tahu siapa yang mulai menyebar gosip menyebalkan ini, tapi dalam hitungan menit gosip itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Aku dengar Mark putus dengan Haechan. Mark mencampakkannya. Gadis itu menyedihkan sekali."

 _What the?!_

Jaemin ingin menusuk mata gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di belakang meja mereka dengan sumpit yang ia pegang.

Jaemin melirik Haechan. Gadis itu tampak tenang-tenang saja memakan ramennya. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan gosipan tentangnya yang terasa memenuhi ruangan kantin ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam? Kita butuh klarifikasi!"

Haechan menatap sahabatnya yang emosional itu. "Makan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada gunanya." Ujarnya berusaha tenang. Sebenarnya ia juga terganggu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang tidak ada gunanya jika ia berkoar-koar sampai bibirnya lepas. Gadis-gadis itu tidak akan mendengarkan mereka. Terserah mereka saja kalau menganggapnya gadis yang menyedihkan yang dicampakkan oleh Mark. Itu mungkin akan menjadi buah bibir selama seminggu ini. Dia hanya perlu bertahan saja. Setelah itu gosipnnya akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Telingaku panas dan tanganku gatal untuk menjambak mereka. Katakan ya, dan aku akan menghajar mereka untukmu."

Ah sahabatnya dengan temperamental buruk miliknya.

"Tidak. Diam saja disini Jaemin. Aku malas mencari masalah baru lagi."

Jaemin mendecak keras. Kecewa dengan keputusannya, dan kembali ke kegiatan makan mereka.

"Kau lihat gadis disana?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang mencepol rambutnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya Mark mencampakkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Itu menyedihkan sekali. Dia gadis yang malang. Aku bersimpati dengannya."

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat memang ia tidak begitu cocok dengan Mark, benar kan?"

Jaemin sudah hampir menggebrak meja jika Haechan tidak menahannya dengan cepat dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Cocok, tidak cocok. Aku rasa itu bukan urusan kalian."

Ia dan Jaemin kaget. Siapa yang mengatakannya?

"Dan juga. Kenapa kalian tidak berbicara langsung saja keorangnya? Dia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kalian. Aku rasa itu tidak sopan sama sekali."

Haechan dan Jaemin tidak bisa menutupi kalau mereka terkesima dengan aksi heroik gadis itu. Dan terlebih lagi mereka tidak mengenal dekat gadis itu.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Mereka memberikan ekspresi heran dan bingung.

"Semua tempat sudah penuh." Gadis itu berujar santai, seolah-olah mereka memang dekat dari awal. Dan saat mata mereka mengelilingi seluruh ruangan kantin, mereka menemukan gadis itu tidak membual sama sekali. Semua meja sudah penuh.

Mereka berdua menganggukan kepala, dan gadis itu mulai duduk bersama mereka sembari memakan makanan yang ada dalam nampannya.

"Kau Renjun kan?"

Haechan teringat pada gadis balet yang ia panggil karena perintah guru Park.

Renjun tersenyum. "Kau mengingatnya."

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Haechan benar-benar mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Mereka itu tidak sopan sekali." Ujar Renjun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Jujur saja, aku suka caramu! Kau keren sekali." Jaemin berkomentar sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan berhenti."

Mereka berdua serempak mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka menyetujui pernyataan Renjun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jaemin. Dan ini~"

"Haechan."

"Kau mengenalku? Aku pikir kau tidak tahu namaku." Tanya Haechan heran. Mereka memang sudah pernah bertemu satu kali. Tapi itu tidak menjamin jika Renjun mengetahui namanya, apalagi saat itu tidak ada perkenalan sama sekali.

"Seharian ini kau menjadi trending topik di sekolah. Kau terkenal sekarang."

Haechan meringis mendengarnya. Kalau terkenal dalam hal seperti ini, ia memilih untuk menjadi gadis terasingkan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar yang kudengar? Katanya kau sudah putus dengan Haechan?"

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia memang sudah mendengar tentang gosip yang beredar, tapi baru pemuda didepannya ini yang berani menanyakannya langsung padanya.

Lucas Wong

Ah pemuda yang pernah diceritakan Haechan padanya dulu.

"Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu?"

"Aku menyukai Haechan." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatapnya dari seberang mejanya.

Pemuda ini benar menyukainya?

Ia tarik tubuhnya bersandar ke kursi, kemudian melipat tangan. "Lalu?"

"Apa kau memang selalu bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan?" nada suara Lucas sedikit naik.

"Aku tidak menemukan alasan tepat untuk kau menanyakannya."

"Yak! Laki-laki berengsek!"

Dan itu sukses membuat mereka menjadi tontonan drama gratis di dalam kelas. Bahkan siswa dari luar kelas mulai berdesakan masuk mengerubungi mereka, bahkan juga melihat dari luar jendela.

"Aku putus atau tidak putus dengan Haechan, aku pikir itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Lucas memijat tengkuknya yang jadi kaku. "Sudah kubilang padamu, aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai Lee Haechan!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah dia menolakmu dulu?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membungkam Lucas dan memicu darahnya naik dalam satu pukulan. Ada keheningan panas menyelimuti mereka. Mungkin Mark terlihat santai, namun tatapannya seperti mengejek Lucas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" Lucas mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kau melepaskannya. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu hingga menolakku. Apa kau memang terlahir menjadi seorang bajingan?"

"Aku rasa itu juga bukan urusanmu."

"Aku bersyukur karena kau melepaskannya. Dia tidak pantas dengan bajingan sepertimu." Lucas berbalik, menyudahi percakapan diantara mereka secara sepihak. Dan kemudian berhenti sebentar, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan mencampakkannya. Kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu, jika kau tahu." Lucas benar-benar mengakhirinya, ia melangkah keluar.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Oleh karena itu kami mengakhirinya."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Lucas menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak ada yang dicampakkan disini. Aku ataupun Haechan. Jadi berhenti membicarakannya. Kalian hanya memperburuk situasi kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jadi tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah? Kau masih marah?"

Haechan menggeleng, kemudian kembali menjilati es krim ditangannya.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk berkunjung kesana." Haechan kembali menjawabnya dengan santai. Ada keheningan sebentar di antara mereka. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Berjalan berdampingan sambil menjilati es krim mereka masing-masing.

"Tahu tidak kak? Aku merasa sangat bebas sekarang. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Toyoran gratis Haechan dapatkan setelah mengatakannya. Ia mengaduh kecil karenanya.

"Kau jadi suka bohong sekarang."

Haechan menyikut Jaehyun kesal. "Aku serius kak."

"Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku kesal."

Haechan mendecak. "Kak Jaehyun juga membuatku kesal." Ia tak mau kalah.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku ya tuan putri." Jaehyun berikan senyuman selebar mungkin sampai matanya ikut tersenyum.

"Ya Ampun, itu tidak cocok sekali dengan kakak." Haechan meringis tidak habis pikir dalam tawanya.

Hari ini, mereka kembali tidak sengaja bertemu di toko dekat komplek rumah mereka. Haechan tidak pulang dengan Jaemin karena sepulang sekolah sahabatnya itu langsung pergi berkencan. Dasar sahabat jahat!

Karena cuaca sangat panas, ia mampir membeli es krim dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang sedang membeli cola. Jaehyun tidak ada kuliah hari ini, jadi menghabiskan waktu di rumah terlihat lebih baik daripada keluar tidak jelas bersama temannya, katanya.

Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan es krim gratis. Dan selalu begitu jika ia bersama dengan Jaehyun. Es krim gratis mengekorinya. Kakak dari pemuda jahat itu memang lawan kata dari kepribadian Mark. Tuhan memang maha adil. Satu begini dan yang satu begitu. Itu cukup adil daripada sifat mereka persis satu sama lain. Ia bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau ada Mark yang lain.

Langkahnya melambat dari langkah Jaehyun. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?"

Haechan menatap Jaehyun serius.

"Aku ingin potong rambut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, alisnya bahkan hampir tertaut memikirkannya.

Seingatnya gosip yang kemarin adalah dia yang dicampakkan, tapi kenapa gosip hari ini memberitakan kalau Mark yang ia campakkan?

Ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan padanya dengan masuk akal tentang situasinya sekarang?

"Haechan?!"

Jaemin berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Gadis itu menerjangnya dan kemudian berekspresi terkejut bercampur kecewa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?!" Jaemin menyentuh rambutnya yang sekarang panjangnya hanya diatas dagu dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Haechan senang.

"Ini mengerikan!"

Haechan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, ingin meninju Jaemin saking kesalnya.

"Kau lebih bagus dengan rambut panjangmu itu. Ponimu juga? Kenapa kau memotongnya sependek itu?!"

"Kenapa memangnya?!" Haechan kesal dengan reaksi yang diberikan sahabatnya ini. Bukannya memujinya malah menyalahkankannya.

"Kata kak Jaehyun aku cocok kok dengan rambutku sekarang. Katanya aku tambah cantik. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan sendiri padanya!"

"Kau itu bodoh sekali! Kak Jaehyun pasti membohongimu. Kau tidak cocok sekali! Kau sudah seperti anak TK sekarang. Lihat pipimu yang tambah terlihat ini?" Jaemin menarik pipinya kuat-kuat.

"Yak! Hantikan itu. Ini sudah terpotong! Kalau disambung pun akan terlihat aneh." Dengan kesal Haechan menyingkirkan tangan Jaemin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu padaku kalau kau ingin potong rambut? Jika kau mengatakannya padaku, aku akan memilih model yang cocok untukmu!"

"Kau sibuk kencan!"

Jaemin berdecak kesal. Tidak bisa membalas lagi. Kalah telak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada rumor aneh lagi. Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Haechan mengalihkan topik.

"Ah benar!"

Jaemin melipat tangan di dada. "Aku pikir teman kita semua sudah gila. Bagaimana kau yang mencampakkannya? Kau kan yang dicampakkan dari dulu."

"Yak!" Haechan kesal sekali. Walaupun ia tahu Jaemin tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Bukan dicampakkan, lebih tepatnya tidak diterima." Jaemin mengoreksi.

Walaupun seperti itu, ia tetap saja kesal mendengarnya.

"Haechan-ah."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Lucas berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haechan heran. Lucas memang sering menemuinya, tapi setelah pemuda itu mengutarakan perasaannya padanya dan ia menolaknya, pemuda itu jarang menemuinya. Ia bisa memahami alasannya, tapi melihat pemuda yang berdarah China-Thailand itu menemuinya pagi ini ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?!" Lucas terkejut.

"Aku tahu. Ini kelihatan jelek." Haechan merengut sebal, Lucas pasti akan mengatakan kalimat laknat sepertinya. Daripada orang lain yang bicara, lebih baik dia yang bicara sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau kelihatan imut kok."

Mendengarnya membuat Haechan melirik sombong pada Jaemin.

"Kau mengatakannya karena matamu sudah dibutakan dengan cinta." Jaemin sangsi dengan penyataan Lucas barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur. Haechan jadi tambah imut dengan rambutnya yang sekarang."

"Dasar pecinta _aegyo_."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa kau menemuiku? Ada apa?" tanya Haechan ingin tahu.

Lucas menggaruk tengkuknya yang ia yakini tak gatal sama sekali.

"Ngg... aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Tentu, bertanyalah."

"Kau dan Mark~" Lucas menggantung kalimatnya, tapi sepertinya Haechan sudah tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Haechan mengakhirinya dengan tawa pelan yang dipaksa.

"Apa~" Lucas kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau yang memutuskannya?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskannya? Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Dengarkan aku. Sejak awal kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kalian semua salah paham."

"Apa?!" Lucas masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengarkan. "Tapi kalian sangat dekat, dan kau sering memanggilnya suamimu?"

Haechan tertawa.

"Itu hanya permainan bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark memang sengaja mengindari Haechan. Ia mengakuinya. Gadis itu akan lebih mudah jika seperti ini. Lagipula ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah dengan situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sekarang. Jika mereka terus bertemu, ia tak yakin apakah gadis itu akan terbiasa.

Ia senang akhirnya waktu yang ia impi-impikan datang pada akhirnya. Hidupnya terasa lebih tenang sekarang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika Haechan tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggunya. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk menanggapi Haechan. Gadis itu benar-benar berhenti dan menjauhinya. Ia tentu senang.

Namun ada perasaan aneh saat melihat gadis itu menjauh setiap melihatnya, berbalik arah setiap melewati kelasnya, atau saat waktu gadis itu tidak berada dalam jangkauannya.

Ia merasa sesuatu ada yang hilang.

Ia sedikit khawatir. Tapi itu belum bisa dikatakan cinta kan?

Itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin bebas untuk menemui Renjun. Tidak bertemu langsung, seperti biasanya, menjadi pengagum rahasia di ruang seni ini. Ia menyukainya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat bebas tanpa ada bayang-bayang Haechan akan muncul mendadak seperti biasanya. Tapi setiap ia melihat sekelibat bayangan Haechan, rasa bersalah yang selalu muncul. Ia tahu ia sedikit kelewatan. Tapi itu yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah.."

Mark berlari, Renjun terjatuh di atas panggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya melihat gadis itu kesakitan.

"Sepertinya aku terkilir." Ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Naik kepunggungku."

Mata Renjun membulat mendengarnya.

"Akan kubawa ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ah tidak, tidak." Renjun berusaha menolak. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang? Itu akan sangat memalukan. Apalagi Mark masih menjadi berita panas di sekolah. Bisa-bisa ia dicap menjadi orang ketiga jika seluruh sekolah melihat Mark menggendongnya.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan." Mark menatapnya sangsi.

"Tolong ambilkan krim oles ditasku saja." Jika Mark ingin membantu, sepertinya membantu yang itu lebih tepat.

"Ini sudah biasa untuk penari balet. Terkilir itu biasa." Ujar Renjun mencoba menjelaskan agar tidak melukai perasaan pemuda itu.

Mark menyodorkan krim oles yang ia dapat dari tas Renjun.

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu aku jatuh?" tanya Renjun sambil mengoleskan krim ke tungkai kakinya.

Seketika Mark gagap menjawabnya. Apa yang akan ia jawab?

"Aku kebetulan lewat. Suara jatuhmu sampai ke luar."

"Benarkah?"

Itu alasan yang masuk akal kan?

"Ah berat badanku pasti bertambah."

Mark mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa perempuan selalu menyalahkan berat badan mereka. Dilihat darimanapun Renjun bahkan tidak gemuk sama sekali. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak segempal Haechan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tidak gemuk sama sekali."

"Jika kau mendengarku jatuh berarti aku berat."

Mark mendecih tak habis pikir. "Aku bahkan bisa menggendongmu dengan mudah, jika kau tak percaya."

"Tentu, aku percaya." Renjun tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sekali lagi."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Apa sudah baikan sekarang?"

Renjun menggerak-gerakkan tungkainya pelan. "Aku pikir aku sudah bisa berjalan."

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang." imbuhnya.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kau bercanda? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa saja jatuh untuk kedua kalinya."

Renjun tercenung. Mencerna kalimat Mark yang terasa sangat manis ditelinganya. Bahkan tawa di akhir kalimat pemuda itu juga terasa menggetarkan dirinya.

Ini tidak mungkin kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mengikat tali sepatunya. Hari ini ada jadwal latihan basket untuk lomba bulan depan.

Ia sudah tidak mengikuti latihan satu kali karena patah hatinya dulu. Karena keadaan sudah membaik, dan ia rasa keputusannya sudah benar. Maka ia harus mulai benar-benar melangkah dan serius meninggalkan hari yang lalu.

"Itu rambut yang bagus." Ten berkomentar disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Ia selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatunya. Ten merangkulkan tangannya dibahunya. "Jadi kau sudah menjadi Haechan yang baru?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ketika seorang perempuan patah hati dan kemudian memotong rambutnya. Maka itu artinya perempuan itu tandanya ingin berubah dan menjadi pribadi yang baru. Menghapus kenangannya dan menyelamatkan hatinya. Kau tidak tahu tentang itu?"

Haechan mengangkat tangan Ten. "Siapa yang patah hati?"

Ten tertawa. "Memangnya kau pikir kami tidak tahu?"

Haechan mendengus. "Apa semua guru juga mengetahuinya?" Niatnya hanya bercanda, tapi Ten malah menganggukan kepalanya santai.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Haechan ingin mati rasanya. Kalau begitu, meja, kursi dan bahkan pohon di sekolah pun juga tahu tentang gosip itu?!

"Jadi sekarang kau berstatus sebagai janda di umurmu yang ke-18. Itu hebat sekali."

Haechan masuk ke lapangan, meninggalkan Ten dengan candaannya. Ia sedang tidak mood membicarakannya. Mari latihan saja dan mencetak angka sebanyak mungkin.

"Oke, janda satu ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Haechan melempar bola basket ke Ten mendadak, tapi Ten bisa menangkapnya. Ten tertawa keras. "Kau marah?" tanyanya sambil melempar balik bola basket ke Haechan lagi.

Haechan mendribble bola, mengarahkannya ke ring dan masuk!

"Fokus Ten." Haechan mencoba menyadarkan temannya kalau mereka tengah berlatih sekarang. Ia kembali menguasai bola dan mendribblenya. Ia arahkan lagi bolanya ke ring. Ia baru akan menembaknya, namun Ten tiba-tiba merebutnya dan memasukkan bola itu ke ring.

Ten tertawa. "Kau yang harusnya fokus, Chan."

Ten menguasi bola, beberapa kali Haechan mencoba merebut, tapi Ten tetap tak memberikannya kesempatan. Ten yang memimpin sekarang. Temannya yang berdarah Thailand itu kembali mencetak angka.

Haechan kembali berusaha merebut bola. Ia tidak bisa kalah begitu saja. Cukup kalah dalam hal percintaan saja, untuk yang lain Haechan tidak bisa sepenuhnya pasrah.

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, saat ia sudah mendapatkan bola dan menembaknya ke ring, bola itu malah terlewat jauh dari ring. Bola itu menggelinding keluar lapangan. Haechan mendesah, lelah dan kesal karena bolanya tidak masuk dan malah keluar lapangan. Mau tidak mau ia yang harus mengambilnya.

Bola itu bahkan sampai menggelinding ke lorong kelas. Ia kembali mendesah. Kenapa jauh sekali menggelindingnya?

Bola itu terus menggelinding hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sepatu. Sebelum ia mengambilnya, si pemilik sepatu sudah mengambilnya dan memberikan padanya.

Ia membungkuk kecil, berterima kasih. "Ah terima kasih."

Ia terdiam.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Wajah yang sering ia rindukan tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Ini bolanya."

Mark memberikannya bola yang ia ambil. Kemudian meninggalkannya.

Haechan menahan nafasnya, ia kesal kenapa dirinya ingin menangis sekarang. Bahkan laki-laki itu tampak baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Bahkan meninggalkannya tanpa berkata sesuatu yang berarti.

Ia mendecih. "Memang apa yang kuharapkan?"

.

.

.

.

Bosenkah?

Gue takut tambah kesini malah _feel_ nya gak dapet soalnya. Pengen langsung ditamatin masak , lansung ke _chapter_ akhir. LOL

Tokoh juga udah tambah banyak. Mau buat karakter mereka beda-beda, tapi kayak sama ajah. Atau perasaanku ajah :V

Udah ada yang bisa nebak cinta segi apa ini? xD

 **Oke. Waktunya ngasih** _ **Special Thanks**_ **buat yehetmania, BundanyaMarkLee, Rimm, Fawkaihoon, Mamahmertuamark, Guest, sunbaeris, lululala, ai selai strawberry, Swag yoongi, Oemji04, hyuckielovers.**

 **Rimm** Gue ngukuk XD anjaaay,, kesleding katanya. Duh kesleding Jaehyun ama Jisung nanti Mark /tetep ajah ngukuk/ humor gue receh amat duh gusti :'D

 **Guest** Belum ada tanda dunia kebalik :'3 Haechan gak seriusan nih _move on_ nya, keombang-ambing muluk

 **lululala** Jisung orang ketiga, keempat, kelima? _I dunno, no idea_ xD

 **ai selai strawberry males login wwww** Pantesan aneh _username_ nya XD kita ngemaso bareng-bareng /ambil asupan markhyuck/

 **Swag yoongi** Tenang ajah, lima chapter itu minimal kok. Mana tauk nambah nanti :v

 **hyuckielovers** Anjaaay xD jangan ampek dah. Ngeri amat kalo nanti enchan ampek trauma berat dan gak doyan lagi ama cowok

Yang punya akun, cek _inbox_ masing-masing ^^

Makasih juga yang udah nambahin cerita aku ke list kalian. _Thank you so much. See ya in next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

"Kencan buta?! Sore ini?!"

Mata Haechan hampir membulat sepenuhnya saking terkejutnya.

"Kau bercanda?!"

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya tak habis pikir. Alisnya hampir menyatu saking herannya.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya dengan kencan buta? Dari segi manapun itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali."

"Bukankah ini sudah kelewatan?"

"Kelewatan darimananya?! Katakan padaku!"

Haechan mendesah berat. Kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu bertindak sesukanya tanpa meminta pendapatnya terlebih dahulu? Dia memang tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sudah tidak waras, tapi ketidakwarasan sahabatnya ini semakin kesini semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangkan saja, di hari yang tenang, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan sahabatmu memberitahumu bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara kencan buta dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali. Kau tidak bisa menolak karena sahabatmu sudah mendaftarkanmu dan bahkan sudah menyiapkan cafe untuk pertemuan kencan butanya nanti!

Kenapa dia tidak mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu? Setidaknya Jaemin harusnya mendengarkan tanggapannya juga tentang rencananya ini.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membantuku untuk melupakan orang jahat itu. Tapi aku pikir bukan seperti ini caranya."

Ia mencoba memberi pengertian pada sahabatnya ini. Dan berhasil mendapatkan raut wajah kesal milik sahabatnya.

"Ini memang caranya." Jaemin meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahunya, menatapnya semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Walaupun ini memang caranya, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang? Setelah dicampakkan dan mencampakkan-ia tidak tahu kata mana yang lebih tepat untuknya-, dia langsung mencari laki-laki baru?!

"Semakin cepat semakin baik. Kau tidak bisa tersangkut pada orang itu saja. Waktunya mengikuti arus dan temukan tempat yang baru."

Haechan meringis ngeri. Bukankah ini terlalu puitis untuk seukuran Jaemin?

"Lagipula bukan kau saja yang akan datang kesana. Ada Ten dan Winwin juga."

Ia semakin meringis mendengarnya. "Kau memaksa mereka ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mereka dengan sukarela mendaftarkan diri!"

"Baik.. baik.. Katakan saja tempatnya."

Ia menyerah. Pasrah dengan rencana yang sudah dibuat oleh Jaemin. Mungkin sahabatnya ini ada benarnya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mendesah pelan. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, walaupun hampir semua teman dikelasnya sudah berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kau jadi tambah suram setelah berpisah dengan Haechan."

Ia melirik sekilas menanggapi komentar temannya, kemudian mulai merapikan barang-barangnya.

Jungwoo menepuk bahunya. "Kau juga sadar itu kan?" dan kemudian keluar meninggalkannya. "Aku pulang dulu."

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, dan ikut keluar setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Semua temannya tampaknya sudah pulang. Hanya segelintir siswa yang tertangkap matanya. Bahkan di lorong yang tengah ia susuri ini hanya ada dia dan satu siswa yang tampak tengah menunggu minuman keluar dari _vending machine_ -mesin penjual minuman otomatis-.

Renjun?

Siswa itu Renjun. Gadis itu menggerai rambut panjangnya hingga menutupi wajahnya saat menunduk. Tidak biasanya.

Gadis itu menendang mesin. Tapi minumannya sepertinya masih tidak keluar juga.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Renjun tampak berjengkit kaget mendengar tawarannya. Namun, kemudian gadis itu tertawa.

"Sepertinya minumannya tersangkut. Ia tidak mau keluar dari tadi."

Mark ikut tertawa melihat gadis itu menjelaskannya dengan ringisan malu.

"Tunggu disini." Ia dekati mesinnya, Renjun mundur beberapa langkah, dan kemudian Mark menendangnya. Dan keluar.

Renjun memasang wajah tak percaya. "Minuman itu pasti menyukaimu." Ia ambil soda kaleng dari tangan Mark.

"Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sekilas menanggapinya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya agak heran, karena sepertinya kelas Mark sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Aku sedang ingin pulang terlambat."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. "Kenapa?"

"Ingin saja. Kalau kau?" tanya Mark.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan guru Kim terlebih dahulu."

Langkah Mark melambat. Matanya mencuri pandangan ke lapangan basket yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang yang ada disana. Ia kerutkan dahinya heran. Tidak biasanya.

Bukankah waktu pertandingan basket sudah tidak ada satu bulan lagi?

Tiga orang itu keluar dari lapangan sambil mulai menggendong tas mereka.

"Harusnya tadi kita ikut saja dengan dengan Haechan dan Ten."

"Benar. Tidak seru sekali berlatih seperti ini. Mereka pasti tengah bersenang-senang disana."

"Ck. Kenapa aku menyesal sekali tidak ikut mereka kencan buta?!"

Kencan buta?

Mereka tidak berlatih hanya karena alasan kencan buta?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mendadak jadi gugup saat berada di cafe. Winwin dan Ten sedari tadi selalu mengecek penampilan mereka berkali-kali di cermin kecil yang selalu dibawa Winwin. Bahkan juga terus mengolesi bibir mereka dengan lipgloss yang tadi malam baru dibeli Ten. Mereka benar-benar serius dengan ini?

Ia kembali menyesap minumannya. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda para laki-laki datang. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa keras-keras karena sudah berakhir disini. Itu lucu sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali siapa yang akan mereka temui. Bahkan Ten dan Winwin juga.

"Haechan-ah! Jangan minum terus. Lipstikmu hilang."

Ia tercengang. Demi apapun. Ia bahkan tak masalah jika itu hilang.

"Kau harus mengolesinya lagi. Biar kubantu." Ten mendekatkan lipglossnya, memaksanya untuk memakainya. Tubuhnya mundur sampai membentur tembok cafe. Keterlaluan. Semua temannya mulai tidak waras.

"Mereka datang!" Winwin berujar setengah panik saat lonceng pintu masuk cafe berdering.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka, dengan dua orang mengekor di belakang.

"Kalian temannya Jaemin?" tanya laki-laki itu. Dan Ten menganggukan kepalanya.

Haechan membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada di belakang laki-laki itu.

"Oh nona pecinta oksigen!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menentukan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka bertiga berpisah.

Haechan masih tidak percaya ia kembali bertemu dengan Jisung. Pemuda itu tak memberikan nomor ataupun alamat rumah atau bahkan info pribadinya saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Jadi ia pikir itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Tapi ternyata mereka malah bertemu kembali di situasi yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat tahu bahwa Jisung ikut kencan buta ini juga. Kemungkinan bertemu kembali harusnya sangatlah kecil. Apa mungkin dunia ini benar-benar sangat kecil?

Mereka masih berada di cafe. Belum ingin beranjak.

"Jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu. Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Haechan terkesiap, kemudian merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi jengkel.

"Aku lebih tua darimu. Jaga ucapanmu."

"Hanya dua tahun."

"Hanya?!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini ternyata baru kelas satu! Demi apapun! Haechan kira Jisung seumuran dengannya. Apalagi dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang seperti itu.

"Jadi kau sedang berusaha berpindah hati sekarang?"

"Aku hanya iseng saja. Temanku yang menyuruhku datang." Mendadak ia tidak terima dengan apa yang Jisung pikirkan, walaupun itu benar.

"Kau jadi lebih pemarah sekarang ya." Ujar Jisung sambil menyesap minumannya dengan santai.

"Noona. Panggil aku noona!" Haechan menepuk-nepuk meja sedikit jengkel.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Apa laki-laki kecil ini tengah menantangnya sekarang?!

Haechan mengangkat satu tangannya, ingin melakukan aksi kriminal yang tentu saja tidak benar-benar ia akan lakukan. Itu hanya sebuah gertakan.

"Terserah kau saja." Haechan akhirnya menyerah, pasrah. Lagipula sepertinya Jisung tidak akan melakukannya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan dengan panggilan itu. Ia bukan tipe-tipe pemuja kesopanan dan keformalan dalam bergaul. Tapi entah kenapa mendengar Jisung memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel dan melihat sikap laki-laki itu membuatnya jengkel. Setiap melihat laki-laki itu ia jengkel!

Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya jengkel. Ia tidak membencinya. Ia menyukai Jisung, kepribadian dan ketengilannya walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, tapi laki-laki itu tahu bagaimana untuk menghiburnya. Ia tidak bosan sama sekali bersama dengannya.

Mereka habiskan sore ini dengan perbincangan remeh temeh dari selatan ke utara, timur ke barat tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Ada saja yang bisa diperbincangkan. Bahkan sampai matahari digantikan oleh bulan. Mereka masih betah untuk bersama. Belum ada keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kukatakan pada ibuku kalau aku kerja kelompok." Haechan tertawa menjelaskannya. "Jaemin sudah tidak waras. Dia tidak bilang padaku sama sekali tentang kencan buta ini."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Kalau kau?"

Jisung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Iseng."

Haechan menatap sangsi. "Hidupmu terlalu banyak keisengan." Haechan masih ingat betul dulu Jisung menjawab iseng juga saat menemukan dirinya menangis di tepi sungai Han.

"Seniorku tadi mengajakku karena masih kurang satu orang lagi. Kalau aku tidak ikut, aku yakin kau tak akan mendapat pasangan."

"Yakin sekali?!" Haechan kembali jengkel dibuatnya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kita bertemu secara tidak disengaja. Aku menunggu untuk ketiga kalinya."

Jisung bicara apa? Bukankah itu tidak ada kolerasi sama sekali dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi? Ataukah laki-laki itu membuat topik baru lagi?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang Jisung bicarakan.

"Untuk yang ketiga. Aku akan serius padamu."

Haechan berhenti, masih berpikir dengan apa yang Jisung bicarakan tadi. "Apa maksudmu? Serius padaku?"

Serius dalam hal apa?! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Karena ini terlalu ambigu baginya!

"Cari tahu saja sendiri."

"Yaaak!"

Dan lagi-lagi Jisung meninggalkannya begitu saja! Apa itu kebiasaannya?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Kak Jae beli es krim?" Haechan berlari tergesa menghampiri Jaehyun dan melihat kantung plastik belanjaan yang dibawa laki-laki itu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu yang belum ia jawab. Ia mendesah pelan, pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada es krim kesayangannya di dalam kantung plastik tersebut.

"Biasanya kak Jae beli es krim." Rajuknya sebal dan berhasil dihadiahi cubitan gratis dipipinya.

"Aku bangkrut. Setiap aku belanja selalu ada orang yang memalakku."

"Aku tidak memalak kakak. Kak Jae ini bicara apa? Katanya kak Jae memberikannya dengan sukarela?!" Kedua tangannya spontan berada dipinggangnya sambil menatap sengit laki-laki yang tingginya jauh berbeda dengannya hingga membuatnya mendongak.

Jaehyun mendorong dahi gadis itu pelan dengan jarinya. "Kau pulang terlambat, jadi aku tidak membelikannya. Mana tau aku kalau kau akan pulang selarut ini?"

Bibir Haechan mencebak lucu. "Itu karena aku ada kencan buta."

"Kencan buta?"

"Itu kencan buta dadakan. Jaemin mendaftarkanku dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jaehyun tampak percaya-percaya saja mendengar penjelasannya. Haechan jadi gemas.

"Kak Jae juga perlu kencan buta sepertinya." Ia menyikut pelan perut bidang Jaehyun, ingin bergurau dengan laki-laki berdimple itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kakak membawa seorang perempuan ke rumah. Kau sembunyikan dimana perempuan kakak huh?"

"Kenapa harus membawanya kerumah?"

Haechan terkesiap. "Kak Jae sudah punya pacar? Serius? Aku tadi hanya bercanda mengatakannya." Gadis itu tidak bisa bohong kalau dirinya terkejut dengan jawaban Jaehyun.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Haechan menggaruk pipinya, "Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya terkejut saja. Aku pikir kak Jae single."

"Kalau kakak sudah punya pacar. Kenapa tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama? Kelihatannya kakak selalu dirumah."

Ia masih sangsi dengan pernyataan Jaehyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

Mungkin yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang kebenarannya. Setengah dari hidupnya kan dihabiskan disekolahan. Mana tahu dia kalau Jaehyun berkencan saat ia sekolah. Memangnya kencan harus di sore atau malam hari saja. Kencan di pagi hari terdengar menarik juga.

Sekarang ia penasaran dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tidak akan mengancam eksistensi es krim gratisnya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka pintu balkonnya setelah insiden itu. Dia tidak punya muka jika harus bertemu dengan Mark dulu. Selain itu ia juga takut keyakinannya goyah jika melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hati sekarang. Dia tidak ingin kalah dengan perasaannya. Walaupun ia lebih berharap kalau tidak bertemu saja sebenarnya.

Ia melongok ke balkon milik Mark. Masih tertutup seperti biasanya, walaupun lampu kamar laki-laki itu masih hidup. Sebagian dari hatinya bersorak syukur, dan sebagian hatinya mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu. Sungguh perasaan yang kontras.

Ia abaikan perasaannya. Sekarang melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk ke kamar Jaemin. Ia lebih memilih lewat balkon karena ia malas jika harus turun, keluar dari rumah dan kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Jaemin, lalu ke atas lagi menuju kamar Jaemin. Bukankah itu terlalu menjengkelkan kalau dipikir-pikir? Jadi ia lewat balkon saja seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kencannya?!"

"?!"

Kakinya bahkan belum menempel lantai balkon milik Jaemin dan perempuan itu sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi wajah menuntut?!

Apa sahabatnya ini punya sensor atas kehadirannya? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau dirinya akan kekamarnya?

"Katakan padaku."

Haechan dorong tubuh Jaemin dengan jengkel. "Tolong biarkan aku masuk dulu."

"Bagaimana orangnya? Apa dia tampan? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Jaemin layangkan padanya. Ia mengambil bantal dan mulai duduk di kasur, sedangkan Jaemin berdiri dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau punya es krim?"

Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bercerita sambil ditemani es krim, cemilan dan beberapa jenis minuman manis.

"Aku sedang diet."

"Kau diet? Kau serius?"

Haechan ragu kalau Jaemin benar-benar memulai program diet. Mereka berdua tidak pernah serius dengan kata diet. Bahkan mereka sering mengabaikan kata itu. Mereka itu sahabat dalam hal bidang apapun, termasuk dalam bidang makanan. Jaemin adalah partnernya. Kalau Jaemin diet itu artinya ia tidak bisa leluasa makan lagi bersamanya. Bagaimana ini?

"Pelatihku menyuruhku diet. Katanya aku tidak bisa berlari dengan lemak seperti ini."

Haechan meringis. "Padahal aku lebih gemuk daripada kau." Jaemin ini pelari tercepat disekolahnya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah mengumpulkan beberapa piala dan medali dalam lomba lari.

"Lupakan saja. Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan? Bercerita tanpa cemilan itu tidak enak. Akan kuambilkan." Sahabatnya itu tertawa, kemudian turun ke dapur. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Jaemin kembali dengan membawa cemilan penuh dipelukannya.

"Kita berpesta malam ini?!" Mempunyai sahabat yang punya ketertarikan yang sama seperti ini, pada makanan tentunya, benar-benar membuatnya bersyukur sekali.

"Jaemin-ah, kau yang terbaik!" ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil memasang muka berterimakasih.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Haechan sambil merobek bungkus es krim.

Jaemin mengambil teh kotak. "Ya kencanmu."

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, aku bertemu dengan Jisung."

"Jisung?" tanya Jaemin heran.

"Ah benar. Aku tidak menceritakannya padamu." Haechan baru sadar kalau Jaemin tidak mengenal Jisung sama sekali. Ia memang belum bercerita pada sahabatnya ini tentang Jisung. Menyinggungnya pun baru kali ini.

"Hari itu, aku menangis di tepi sungai Han. Dia menemaniku menangis."

"Menemanimu menangis?! Apa dia orang sinting? Orang sinting mana yang mau menemanimu menangis? Jika ada lomba menangis, kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi kandidat kuat menjadi juara pertama."

Haechan melempar bungkus cemilan ke Jaemin. Ia jengkel sekali mendengar penuturan Jaemin.

"Aku serius. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup jika harus menemanimu menangis. Kau memang jarang menangis, tapi sekali menangis kau bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah jam sendiri. Kalau menangismu seperti lagu, baru aku mau menemani."

"Dia sinting sekali."

Es krim Haechan habis. "Dia mengira aku akan bunuh diri." Ia buang bungkus es krimnya ke tempat sampah.

Jaemin tertawa keras di kursi belajarnya. Bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk meja belajarnya. "Dia benar-benar sinting." Komentar Jaemin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Dia memang sedikit sinting. Ah bukan, ia memang sinting." Haechan kembali duduk di atas kasur sambil bersila.

"Lalu maksudmu kau dan.. siapa namanya tadi?"

"Jisung." Respon Haechan cepat.

"Kalian bertemu kembali di kencan buta ini? Kau dan Jisung?" lanjut Jaemin.

"Saat kami pertama kali bertemu, dia tidak memberikanku nomor telepon, e-mail, ataupun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Jadi kami terkejut bertemu satu sama lain. Karena kami sudah pernah bertemu, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan dalam kencan buta kemarin."

"Apa dia menyinggung tentang tragedi tangisan di sungai Han tempo dulu?"

"Yaaakk!" Haechan sudah ingin meledak, kesal bukan main dengan godaan Jaemin yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Dia tak mungkin tidak menyinggungnya." Ujar Jaemin yakin, masih meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menggoda dirinya.

"Benar! Dia menyinggungnya! Kau puas?!"

Dan Jaemin tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi dikursinya. Ia harap gadis itu akan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Itu akan setimpal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya.

"Sepertinya itu awal yang baik." ujar Jaemin setelah berhasil meredamkan tawanya. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Haechan memilih minuman yang akan ia minum. "Dia menyebalkan." Ia memilih susu kotak rendah kalori.

"Kenapa? Kedengarannya dia orang yang baik. Menemanimu menangis adalah hal paling baik di dunia ini."

Gadis itu mulai lagi?!

"Dia itu sama sepertimu. Dengan temperamen yang lebih tenang dan level menyebalkan yang ada diatasmu dan pikiran yang sulit untuk ditebak."

Jaemin menyesap tehnya. "Kalau begitu kau akan cocok dengannya. Dengan aku saja kau dekat."

Benarkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya sesi bercerita mereka berakhir pada pukul setengah satu malam. Waktu yang sangat lama bagi sebagian orang, tapi menurutnya itu singkat sekali. Dia dan Jaemin bahkan bisa berbagi cerita semalaman penuh, dari cerita yang remeh temen sampai yang berbobot. Dia bahkan pernah diusir oleh kakaknya Jaemin karena terlalu berisik, katanya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia tidak diusir. Ia harus pergi pagi besok. Jadi mau tidak mau ia mengakhiri sesinya.

Ia naik ke pembatas, melihat kursi yang ia pakai untuk naik. Ia rasa ia ingin langsung terjun saja. Hitung-hitung latihan.

Haechan mengambil ancang-ancang, dalam hitungan 3 detik ia akan melompat.

1

2

3

Dan _voila_!

Dia berhasil jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya sendiri.

Ia mendesah kesal. Yang benar saja?! Ia tak percaya ini. Kakinya sendiri menghianati dirinya!

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Buru-buru Haechan berdiri setegak mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin jatuh saja. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Ia berusaha menggertak, walaupun kegugupan sebenarnya menguasi dirinya. Untuk apa laki-laki jahat itu melihatnya jatuh? Ia semakin tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ada keheningan diantara mereka. Mark masih berdiri di seberang sana dan ia juga entah kenapa belum ingin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Mark bertanya padanya?! Demi apapun!

"Aku habis bermain dengan Jaemin."

Lalu ada keheningan lagi.

Haechan sudah tidak tahan dengan basa-basi ini. Mark pasti hanya merasa bersalah karena mereka sudah tidak pernah bertegur sapa atau apapun itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Makin lama ia disini, makin besar harapannya dengan laki-laki ini. Sebaiknya ia masuk saja. masa bodoh jika tidak ada ucapan selamat malam atau ucapan pamit. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia harus menyelamatkan perasaannya.

"Kudengar hari ini kau ikut kencan buta."

Kakinya berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau memulai dengan baik."

Entah kenapa dia malah marah mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia balikkan badannya, siap mencaci maki Mark. Namun yang ia dapati pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di balkon lagi. Mark sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Ide mentok :'3

Pengennya sik ditamatin, tapi nurani berkata tidak. Saya sayang reader-reader sayaaah /digampar/

 _Chapter_ ini sik gue buat _slow_ yak. Nangisnya ditunda dulu. Capek kalo sedih muluk. Idup kan kudu bahagia juga walaupun terdzolimi :V

Yang ngarep-ngarep Jisung, noh udah keluar. Ada yang mau ganti kapal setelah ini?

 **Oke.** _ **Let's appreciate the reader who supported my story!**_

 _ **Special thanks for**_ **BundanyaMarkLee, you know me so well yg males login wwwww akxHhdis /** kok saya kzl ya bacanya :'D **/, sunbaeris, swag yoongi, fanny, Rimm, baekpie461, Mamahmertuamark, Fawkaihoon, hyuckielovers.**

 **you know me so well yg males login wwwww akxHhdis** ini username makin lama makin panjang ajah cuy xD gak jadi ditamatin di chap ini :')

 **Swag yoongi** anjaaay, kamu maso ya? /dibanting/ enggak, enggak, becanda gue mah :v

 **fanny** aku juga geregetan nih sama mereka, di real life ajah bikin geregetan mereka juga :'))

 **Rimm** _Tripple attack_ katanya xD anjiiiir... kesian Mark dikeroyok bareng-bareng duh

 **hyuckielovers** buat cerita angst setelah ini? bisa dipertimbangkan lah :3

Yang laen, kayak biasanya... _check and recheck inbox_ kalian.

Btw teaser kemaren meyakinkan banget yak. Dimulai kayak perlombaan gituk terus markhyuck jadi mcnya :')) terus teaser muka muka mereka doang. Sumvah Mark ganteng abis! Terus Enchan juga kiyowooo amat 3 rambutnya diwarnain pelangi pelangi gituk :'v Terus terus pas edisi ngedance kalian jejeritan gak sik pas Enchan nari sensual begitu /mesum detected/ Mark menang banyak xD

Oke. Abaikan ajah. Fans terlalu hiper begini jadinya.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lee Haechan, aku benar-benar serius padamu sekarang."

Haechan menarik rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang Jisung katakan padanya kemarin terus menghantui pikirannya. Maksud dari kalimatnya itu apa? Laki-laki itu tertarik padanya? Dalam 3 kali pertemuan?! Yang benar saja?!

Ia mendesah pelan. Kemarin ia kembali tak sengaja bertermu dengan Jisung untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Mereka bertemu di toko buku. Ia membeli beberapa komik dan Jisung mencari beberapa buku untuk referensi tugas. Tapi lupakan saja apa yang mereka cari, yang paling penting adalah Jisung benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu kemarin. Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan banyak, hanya sepenggal kalimat ambigu dan meminta nomornya. Tentu dia tidak akan menolak permintaan Jisung untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya, menambah teman tentu menyenangkan walaupun terasa aneh juga kalau ia berpikir maksud dibalik permintaan laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Alasan laki-laki itu tentu jelas sekali.

"Haechan!"

Sepertinya ia tahu suara siapa itu.

Ia mencari asal suara siapa yang barusan memanggilnya, dan ia menemukan sosok Jisung di keramaian gerbang sekolahnya dengan satu tangan melambai padanya dan satu tangan berada dalam sakunya.

Ya Ampun?!

Dia baru memikirkannya dan laki-laki itu sudah ada didepannya. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah dia pura-pura tidak melihat saja? Melarikan diri kedengaran sangat logis sekarang? Atau dia pura-pura mati saja?!

Dia mendesah memikirkannya. Kenapa dia tidak santai sama sekali? Jisung hanya orang asing yang berubah status menjadi teman dalam waktu 24 jam kemarin yang sepertinya tertarik padanya dalam 3 kali pertemuan. Baik. Otaknya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Penjelasannya tadi terdengar buruk dan rumit untuk dicerna.

Ah lihat seragamnya yang berbeda itu? Jisung sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua siswa yang akan pulang tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik, melihat atau mengabaikan Jisung. Entah itu karena dia dari sekolah lain yang tidak jelas kenapa bisa terdampar di sekolah ini atau karena wajahnya yang menarik itu. Ia semakin mendesah melihatnya, kemudian mendecak sebal.

Ia tarik Jisung kepinggir. "Kenapa kau kesini?" tiba-tiba pikiran menyesal merasukinya karena telah memberitahukan sekolahnya pada Jisung tadi malam.

"Mari kencan."

Dan kini mereka berdua yang menjadi pusat perhatian! Kenapa dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang bisa didengar oleh selain mereka?!

Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Ini bisa mencoreng dirinya? Pasti akan ada rumor-rumor aneh lagi setelah ini tentangnya. Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa tenang seperti dulu saja?

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bercanda."

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku bilang mari kencan Lee Haechan."

Mulut Haechan membuka tanpa ia perintah secara perlahan. Terlalu terkejut dan bingung dalam satu waktu, apalagi Jisung menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar serius?

"Tunggu..." Haechan tersadar sesuatu. "Kita baru bertemu tiga kali." Ia mencoba menyadarkan Jisung dengan situasi logis mereka.

"Memangnya aku belum mengatakannya? Tiga kali dan aku akan serius padamu. Dan kemarin adalah yang ketiga jika kau lupa."

Rasanya Haechan langsung terpojok. Ludahnya terasa tersangkut ditenggorokannya karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat menyerang balik laki-laki itu.

"Baik. Itu benar. Kau sudah mengatakannya. Tapi jangan terburu-buru. Kita butuh proses untuk mengarah kesana. Jadi mari lupakan masalah kencan ini terlebih dahulu. Proses itu penting untuk mengetahui perasaanku padamu." Haechan harap itu alasan yang sangat logis dan bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

"Kenapa kita tidak berkencan saja dan cari tahu perasaanmu bersama-sama?"

Mata Haechan melebar seketika. Tolong seseorang pukul kepala Jisung sekarang! Kenapa ia merasa mendapatkan karma atas perbuatannya selama ini dengan Mark? Mungkin yang Mark rasakan kurang lebihnya seperti ini. Haechan benar-benar minta maaf. Dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya seagresif itu dan sekarang ia sudah sangat sadar dengan adanya Jisung yang benar-benar dua kali lipat lebih agresif darinya.

Lagi-lagi otaknya terasa _buffering_. Terus berpikir tanpa menemukan solusi dan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan.

"Aku akan menganggapnya iya."

"Apa?"

"Lee Haechan. Mulai dari hari ini, kau kekasihku sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Info seputar dirinya yang tengah berpacaran menjadi trending topik dalam hitungan detik saat dirinya ditarik Jisung keluar dari sekolah. Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya tanpa henti.

Ia rasa situasi ini sangat salah sekarang. Ia mencuri pandang lewat kaca spion, memantau ekspresi laki-laki yang tengah menyetir didepannya. Dimana otak bocah laki-laki itu? Mungkin dipantatnya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir dengan bertemu tiga kali secara tidak sengaja bisa menjadi petunjuk kalau mereka ditakdirkan bersama? Dasar bocah penganut mitos garis keras.

Dan ia melihat laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum miring padanya!

"Sudah merasakannya?"

Ia cepat-cepat menarik kepalanya dan menutup kaca helm sampai wajahnya tertutup. Sudah merasakan apa? Suka maksudnya? Dia pasti sudah gila. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mempunyai perasaan suka dalam waktu sekejap. Bibirnya komat-kamit memikirkannya. Rasanya jadi semakin menyebalkan saja bocah ini.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana bocah?" nada ketus ia keluarkan.

"Menurutmu kemana?"

Kalian lihat itu?! Ia sudah mengangkat tangannya, gatal untuk cepat-cepat menggeplak kepala laki-laki itu. Tapi ia urungkan mengingat dirinya mungkin akan menjadi tersangka utama dari kecelakaan yang akan menimpa mereka nantinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menggertakan giginya sebal.

"Kalau tidak punya tujuan, lebih baik antarkan aku pulang saja. Kau membuang waktuku bocah."

"Ah benar. Bertemu dengan orang tuamu terdengar menarik~"

"Yaakkk!" ia potong cepat-cepat perkataan Jisung. "Kau mau mati?!"

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu kerumahku. Bawa aku kemana saja, asal jangan rumahku. Aku sama saja menggali kuburanku sendiri jika aku membawamu kesana."

"Kalau begitu kerumahku saja."

"Kau ingin aku mati bunuh diri ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafenya sore ini.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Aku ingin kue muffin gratis."

Doyoung tertawa. "Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai kejujuran, Lee Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Kenapa sulit sekali membohongimu?" kemudian mendudukkan diri di depan tempat Doyoung. "Aku pesan Americano panas."

Gadis itu mengambil gelas, "kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." Doyoung meracik kopi sembari menanggapi Jaehyun.

"Mana kue muffinku?" tanya Jaehyun saat Doyoung membawa segelas Americano padanya tanpa ada cemilan yang menyertainya.

"Hari ini aku tidak membuat muffin, sebagai gantinya kau bisa mencicipi menu baru dicafeku."

Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan kue. Dan kembali dengan sepiring kecil wafel sepertinya, jika ia tidak salah lihat.

"Ini Stroopwafel. Kau akan suka. Gratis."

"Aku harap itu tidak akan membunuhku." Gurau Jaehyun sambil mengambil wafel berbentuk bulat pipih yang Doyoung suguhkan padanya.

"Bukan begitu cara makannya." Doyoung cepat-cepat menghentikan tangannya.

"Begini caranya. Kau harus meletakkan stroopwafel ini di atas permukaan cangkir kopi, lalu tunggu kurang lebih dua menit. Dan wafelnya akan menjadi lebih lembut dengan sendirinya karena uap panas dari kopi." Gadis itu mempraktekkan apa yang gadis itu jelaskan padanya.

"Rasanya akan lebih enak. Aku jamin."

Doyoung menunjukkan kedua jempolnya padanya. Kemudian menuju almari es mengambil sebuah apel merah dan memakannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "apa aku sudah boleh makan ini?" tanyanya bergurau. Dan gadis itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan dalam kegiatan memakan apelnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Doyoung mendekat, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Ini berbeda dengan wafel biasanya." Jaehyun sedikit terkejut saat wafel itu berada dalam mulutnya. "Rasanya di satu sisi _melty_ dan di sisi lain terasa _crunchy_. Dan caramel didalamnya, aku suka sekali. Aku rasa kau telah mendapat satu pelanggan tetap sekarang."

Doyoung tertawa. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa pelanggan tetap, untuk informasi saja."

"Sepertinya itu informasi yang bermanfaat."

Doyoung mengambil segelas air, kemudian duduk di dekat Jaehyun. "Serius. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali kesini."

"Kenapa tidak?" Jaehyun mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Karena tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kau kembali." Jawab Doyoung cepat. Jaehyun tersenyum masam disela kegiatan meminumnya mendengarkan jawaban Doyoung.

"Kau lebih tahu diriku."

Doyoung meletakkan gelas airnya ke meja. "Omong kosong. Aku hanya bisa menebak lewat mata saja. Selebihnya aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Kau pikir aku cenayang?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Kalau begitu tebak alasanku."

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu." Aneh. Doyoung tak tahu pasti alasan sebenarnya. Tapi pemuda itu tampak sedikit kusut, sesuatu pasti sedang menganggunya, entah di pikiran atau perasaan. Ia belum bisa berspekulasi seutuhnya.

Jaehyun masih menatapnya. Dan ia merasa semakin aneh saja.

"Aku kesepian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia lelah. Tasnya bahkan ia buang sembarangan di lantai. Seragam sekolahnya masih menempel ditubuhnya dan kakinya pun masih terpasang kaos kaki.

"Kau pacaran?!"

Jaemin masuk tanpa permisi kekamarnya lewat pintu balkon. Gadis itu langsung menerjangnya di ranjang.

"Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu!" Haechan kesal Jaemin tiba-tiba datang dan mengusiknya seperti ini.

"Kau harus jelaskan padaku!"

Haechan menyingkirkan Jaemin dari atas tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jisung lebih tidak waras dari dirimu."

"Jadi kalian pacaran atau tidak?"

"Ya, tapi tidak. Itu sepihak."

Jaemin menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. Haechan menatapnya lelah. "Jisung meminta berkencan dan aku menolaknya. Kemudian ia ingin menjalin hubungan, aku belum menjawab dan ia sudah memutuskan bahwa diamku adalah iya. Orang waras mana yang akan melakukan itu?! Katakan padaku!"

"Kau.. Orang waras itu kau. Kau melakukannya pada Mark."

Haechan terdiam, tersadar akan lontaran kalimat Jaemin yang membuatnya sukses bungkam.

"Daripada diriku, rasanya Jisung lebih mirip denganmu versi lebih parah."

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Bingung dengan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan, karena ia mendapati otaknya terasa kosong sekarang mendengar penuturan Jaemin. Ia tidak bisa membantah dan ia juga tidak bisa membenarkan seutuhnya walaupun ia juga berpendapat yang sama seperti Jaemin sekarang.

"Kalau begini, teruskan saja. Mungkin saja kau akan nyaman dengannya. Awal memang tidak akan mudah, tapi jika kau sudah jatuh kau pasti akan melupakan Mark dengan sendirinya."

Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan. Banyak sekali pikiran yang ada di kepala mereka sekarang, tentu dengan pikiran yang berbeda-beda. Seperti menimbang-nimbang kelebihan dan kekurangan dari opsi yang disarankan oleh Jaemin.

"Terdengar mudah, tapi terasa sulit." Haechan menghembuskan nafas pelan sembari melihat seprai bermotif polkadot kasurnya.

Jaemin berdecak kesal, gadis itu menarik paksa wajah Haechan untuk menatapnya.

"Ya Ampun! Yakinkan saja! Kau ini niat tidak untuk melupakan orang berengsek itu?! Kalau iya mari lakukan saja dan lanjutkan hidup yang menyenangkan Lee Haechan! Kau dengar itu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia sudah menyiapkan ini sebelumnya dengan Jaemin. Jadi ia tidak begitu kaget ketika ia masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah, kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu terulang lagi. Gosipan tentangnya kembali menyeruak bagaikan lebah yang tengah mengerubungi sarangnya.

Ia menggaruk rambutnya gatal. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan hidupnya yang jadi tambah ramai saja untuk dijadikan sejarah dan bahan gunjingan. Mungkin ia bisa menceritakan kisahnya ini untuk anaknya kelak sebagai bahan referensi atau sebuah motivasi nanti kedepannya. Walaupun sepertinya terdengar sedikit _absurd_ sebenarnya.

"Untuk ukuran hubungan baru, kau terlihat frustasi."

Ten mendadak sudah berada disampingnya, berjalan beriringan menuju kelas yang kebetulan satu arah. Ia dan Ten beda kelas. Tapi kelas mereka masih satu komplek.

"Seharusnya kau lebih bahagia." Dan mendadak Winwin juga sudah berada dibelakang mereka, memberikan cengiran khasnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika semua orang menggunjingkanku hampir di setiap langkah?!" Haechan menggertakan giginya, tidak ingin meledak-ledak ditempat umum yang akan berpotensi membuat dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan maha benar teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Aku iri padamu. Serius." Winwin kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Sehabis putus dari Mark, tidak perlu waktu lama kau sudah mendapatkan Jisung sekarang. Kau pasti pahlawan di masa lalu. Dilihat darimanapun, kau selalu berurusan dengan laki-laki tampan."

Ten menyetujuinya. "Mark, Lucas, Kak Jaehyun, Jeno, dan sekarang Jisung. Hanya ada orang tampan disekelilingmu."

Haechan mendecih tak habis pikir. "Lucu sekali." Cemoohnya sebal.

"Jika kalian mau, ambil saja Jisung. Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya pada kalian." Lanjut Haechan.

"Serius?!"

"Tentu aku bercanda." Nada suara Haechan meninggi.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya pada kalian? Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan laki-laki yang sangat perhatian padaku dan sabar menghadapi segala sikapku. Jisung itu satu dari seribu. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."

Winwin dan Ten tertawa, menggodanya karena tengah dirunjung jatuh cinta, kata mereka.

Haechan melirik tajam pada Mark sekilas yang akan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Entah kenapa kemarahan menelusup di rongga dadanya saat melihat Mark. Ia kesal dan benci dalam satu waktu. Mark bilang dia sudah memulai awalan yang bagus, maka ia dengan senang hati akan melanjutkannnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belakangan ini ia merasa banyak sekali yang menganggu pikirannya.

Haechan tahu ia membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia berpikir sudah melupakan Mark sepenuhnya.

Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia menjalani hubungan sepihaknya dengan Jisung. Tidak ada yang berarti. Ia bersama Jisung, tapi hatinya masih bersama dengan Mark. Memang benar kalau Jisung bisa membuatnya lupa dengan Mark, tapi itu hanya sementara, itu hanya ketika ia bersama dengan Jisung. Selebihnya ia terus memikirkan Mark, bahkan terkadang pikiran tentang Mark muncul begitu saja saat ia bersama dengan Jisung. Apalagi laki-laki itu terlihat masih biasa saja mengetahui hubungannya bersama Jisung, bahkan beberapa kali Mark melihatnya bersama Jisung selepas sekolah, Jisung sering menemaninya berlatih basket.

Mungkin inilah kenyataannya. Dia saja yang terlalu berharap lebih dengan Mark. Laki-laki itu dari awal tidak pernah menaruh perasaan sama sekali untuknya. Ia memang harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Dan yang semakin membuatnya bertambah benci adalah belakangan ini Mark dekat dengan Renjun! Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah menjalin hubungan.

Ia tidak mengerti. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berpikir negatif. Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi benci sekali dengan Renjun, padahal Renjun yang telah menyelamatkannya dulu saat di kantin. Ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkinkah sebenarnya aksi heroik gadis itu dulu karena ada sesuatu yang melatarbelakanginya?

Ia gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Belakangan ini ia sering berpikir yang tidak baik. Seharusnya ia tahu diri. Dari sisi manapun Renjun memang lebih darinya. Gadis itu baik, cantik, anggun, sopan dan tidak agresif, sepertinya kriteria perempuan yang benar-benar akan disukai Mark karena sifatnya yang berlawanan dengannya.

Selain itu yang menganggu pikirannya adalah kak Jaehyun yang sekarang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat kak Jaehyun sesibuk ini sampai-sampai tidak bisa untuk berbicara atau bercakap-cakap dengannya di jalan.

Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa orang yang tengah menghadapi skripsi akan sangat sibuk. Tapi ia tidak menyangka sampai sesibuk ini. Ia tentu tidak akan bermain ke rumah kak Jaehyun, disana ia pasti akan menemukan Mark. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati saja.

Dengan kesibukan kak Jaehyun ini, ia jadi tidak bisa berkeluh kesah tentang masalahnya. Ia lebih suka bercerita dengan kak Jaehyun ketimbang dengan Jaemin permasalahannya. Jaemin tipe yang meledak-ledak tiap ia menceritakan masalahnya dan kak Jaehyun adalah tipe kebalikannya, kak Jaehyun akan tenang mendengarkannya, menasehatinya dengan gurauan ringan yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dan memberikannya pelukan hangat untuk menenangkannya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kak Jaehyun adalah kakak kandungnya. Ia pasti lebih leluasa untuk menemuinya.

Lalu hubungannya dengan Jisung.

Mereka memang tidak bertengkar. Tapi ia merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat Jisung. Ia merasa telah membohongi laki-laki itu. Ia seperti memanfaatkan Jisung. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan putus, ia akan semakin merasa bersalah lagi jika melakukannya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa terus menerus melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak menikmatinya. Ini terasa seperti menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika terus bertahan dalam hubungan ini.

Ia mencoba untuk menyukai Jisung dalam arti yang lebih, namun ia mendapati perasaannya selalu menolak dan memberikan batasan. Seharusnya ia dan Jisung sudah berbagi ciuman dalam hubungan mereka ini. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Berpegangan tangan saja jarang mereka lakukan!

Ini jadi seperti sebuah permainan yang menguras perasaan masing-masing pemain. Ia tidak tahu mana yang paling benar dari ini.

Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah merasa tertekan sampai seperti ini. Melepaskan, mendapatkan orang baru, lalu mulai kehilangan seseorang, setelah ini masih ada apa lagi?

"Haechan! Awas!"

Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, mendadak semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara teman-temannya yang meneriakkan namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Haechan lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah atap putih. Itu tentu bukan atap kamarnya ataupun atap rumahnya. Ini dimana?

Ia ingin bangun, namun kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat untuk diangkat. Jadi ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi matanya agar terasa lebih baik. Dan sebuah tarikan kecil ditangannya menyadarkannya.

Tangannya diinfus. Dan ia bisa merasakan sebuah perban menutupi sudut dahinya. Kepalanya pasti terbentur tadi saat jatuh.

Ia yakin sekali dirinya ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Sebuah mobil menabraknya saat menyebrang jalan tadi. Ia yang salah sepertinya. Pasti karena terlalu banyak berpikir ia jadi tidak memperhatikan tanda menyebrang dan jalanan.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali mencoba tidur. Tidak ingin panik dan yah ia memang tidak panik. Ia bisa beristirahat sebentar di rumah sakit ini sambil memikirkan hidupnya ini.

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" ibunya cepat-cepat mendatanginya. Ibunya pasti panik sekali sekarang. Tapi ia tak bisa membuka matanya karena kepalanya pusing sekali.

Ia mengangkat kedua jarinya yang membentuk tanda V. "Aku tidak apa-apa bu. Aku hanya ingin minum."

Tenggorokannya kering sekali. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadar? Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah.

Ibunya membantu dirinya untuk minum lewat sedotan. Ya Ampun... rasanya lega sekali walaupun airnya terasa sedikit pahit. Mungkin efek karena ini adalah rumah sakit. Setidaknya pusingnya semakin berkurang. Tapi tetap saja ia masih belum bisa untuk bangun ataupun duduk. Kepalanya masih terlalu berat.

"Ibu sudah memberitahu ayah. Ayah akan pulang nanti malam. Mungkin baru akan sampai saat fajar nanti."

Ah benar. Ayahnya ada di Taiwan untuk urusan bisnis. Ayahnya pasti sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan orang tuanya. "Katakan pada ayah agar tidak terburu-buru bu. Aku sudah baikan. Besok pasti sudah bisa untuk pulang."

Ada keheningan yang agak lama untuk ibunya meresponnya, mungkin ibunya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. "Ya, tentu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ibu akan pergi agak lama. Mengurus surat kecelakaan, surat ijin sekolahmu, dan yang lainnya. Pastikan kau menekan tombol darurat yang ada disampingmu jika terjadi sesuatu. Perawat akan datang jika kau melakukannya."

Ia memberikan tanda oke pada ibunya, masih dengan mata tertutup. Tidur masih menjadi prioritas utamanya. Memangnya hal darurat apa yang akan ia butuhkan? Ia rasa ia sudah baikan, kecuali kepalanya yang terus berputar ini.

"Mark akan kesini nanti. Pastikan kau tidak merepotkannya."

Mendadak matanya langsung membuka. "Mark?!" ia tentu kaget sekali dengan apa yang ibunya katakan. Kenapa harus Mark? Kenapa tidak kak Jaehyun saja? Tapi ia masih terlalu lemah untuk mengajukan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Ibu pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dan ibunya sudah berada di balik pintu, meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa tahu apa yang tengah anaknya rasakan sebenarnya.

Kenapa Mark? Dari sekian banyak tetangga, kenapa harus Mark? Bagaimana dengan Jaemin? Itu terdengar lebih logis ketimbang meninggalkan anaknya bersama dengan laki-laki berhati bebatuan luar angkasa itu?!

Suara ketukan menghampiri indra pendengaranya. Jantungnya terasa melompat dari tempatnya mendengarnya. Matanya terpaksa terbuka saking gugupnya dirinya menunggu siapa yang akan keluar dari balik pintu kamar rawat inapnya.

Tolong jangan Mark! Dia belum menyiapkan jasmani dan rohaninya!

"Jisung?!"

Ia dapat bernafas lega sekali melihat Jisung lah yang keluar dari pintu itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Oh kau membawa bunga?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul sambil memberikan bunga padanya. "Kata orang, orang sakit suka bunga. Jadi aku mencobanya."

Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bangun. Kepalaku pasti terbentur sangat keras." Haechan berusaha menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima uluran bunga itu.

Kini Jisung yang tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau masih beruntung karena masih mendapatkan kepalamu menempel ditempatnya." Jisung menaruh bunganya di tangan Haechan.

Haechan ingin sekali berteriak keras, tapi ia masih belum bisa melakukannya karena kondisinya. "Kau juga beruntung karena aku tidak bisa marah padamu sekarang."

"Aku tahu! Ini adalah karma karena kau selalu memarahiku setiap saat."

Haechan menghembuskan nafas kesal yang panjang, bermaksud bercanda. "Berhenti bergurau dengan orang sakit. Kau semakin membuatku pusing."

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih bunganya. Baunya enak." Ia hirup seikat bunga krisan yang dibawa Jisung untuknya.

"Tidak masalah. Cepat sembuh dan aku akan membawamu ke Achimgoyosumog-won~The Garden of Morning Calm~."

"Teman-teman sering membicarakannya belakangan ini. Itu tempat yang bagus?" Haechan mencoba mengingat-ingat pembicaraan teman-temannya dulu.

"Itu taman yang bagus. Banyak sekali jenis bunga disana. Dan kita juga bisa berjalan di antara pohon pinus besar. Kau akan menyukainya."

"Jika kau sembuh, aku akan membawamu kesana. Kuberikan kau motivasi untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini." lanjut Jisung dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Tidak kau berikan motivasi, aku sudah sangat ingin keluar dari sini." Rasanya ia ingin memukul Jisung, tapi lagi-lagi kondisinya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Aku pergi menjemput seseorang dan aku tidak menemukan seseorang itu selain beberapa gerombolan orang yang membicarakannya terkena kecelakaan. Orang itu sungguh malang kau tahu."

Jisung jelas-jelas melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit, terpasang infus bahkan tidak bisa untuk bangun dan laki-laki itu masih bisa bergurau menyebalkan seperti itu padanya?! Dasar manusia otak pantat!

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja jika kau terus saja menggodaku? Kau ini hanya memperburuk kondisiku sekarang."

"Aku memang berniat begitu. Tapi aku merasa kasihan karena tidak ada orang yang menemani orang malang itu. Bagaimana nanti kalau orang malang itu ingin kencing? Siapa yang akan membantunya?"

Tidak ada orang waras yang akan melakukan ini pada orang sakit!

"Jangan khawatirkan orang malang itu, orang malang itu baik-baik saja!"

"Ah benar. Walaupun jatuh dari sungai Han pun orang malang itu sepertinya tidak akan mati. Katanya dia suka sekali dengan oksigen di dunia ini."

Ini sudah keterlaluan! Ia pegang tangan Jisung dan mencubitnya sekeras mungkin. Masa bodoh jika nantinya akan meninggalkan jejak di tangan laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Jisung mengaduh kesakitan. Rasakan! Ini bahkan belum setimpal dengan apa yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan padanya.

Jisung tertawa setelah cubitannya lepas. Demi apapun?!

"Tidak ada orang sakit yang seperti ini! Kau pulang saja. Rumah sakit tidak cocok untukmu."

Ya Ampun! Jisung benar-benar ingin merasakan cubitannya lagi?!

Tangannya sudah akan memelintir kulit halus milik Jisung, namun ia urungkan ketika ia mendengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka.

Ia dan Jisung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pintu. Melihat siapa orang yang datang.

"Maaf menganggu." Mark membungkuk sebentar, kemudian meletakkan seplastik buah di meja.

"Aku akan keluar. Kalian bisa melanjutkan perbincangan kalian."

Saat Mark akan membuka pintu untuk keluar, Jisung bersuara. "Kami sudah selesai. Aku sudah lama disini. Haechan noona butuh istirahat. Jadi aku akan pulang."

Noona?

Sejak kapan?

Apa karena Mark dia jadi bersikap seperti itu?

Jisung mengambil jaketnya yang tadi ia lepas di sela-sela perdebatan mereka dan kemudian memakainya. Jisung mendekatinya, berkata akan kembali lagi besok dan ia meminta dirinya untuk menjaga diri lebih baik lagi. Dan yang semakin membuat dirinya kaget adalah Jisung mengakhirinya dengan ciuman di kening! Ini ciuman pertama mereka!

Ia hanya bisa membatu sekarang. Tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa dia melakukannya di depan Mark?

Jisung berhenti sebentar di samping Mark.

"Kau mungkin lebih tua dariku. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah padamu. Sekali kau melepaskannya, kau tidak bisa menariknya kembali, Mark Lee."

Laki-laki itu memastikan hanya ia dan Mark saja yang mendengar perkataannya ini. Haechan tampak bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi ia mengabaikannya, keluar dari kamar rawat inap tanpa menyembunyikan rasa menangnya. Ia tahu dirinya lebih unggul dari Mark untuk sekarang. Tapi ia tidak tahu untuk besok. Jadi ia sudah menyiapkannya. Dia pikir dia bisa membohongi dirinya? Maka jawabannya tidak.

.

.

.

.

Oke! Gue minta maap!

Mark nyempil lagi di akhir part. Ya mau gimana lagi? Skenarionya gitu sik /dilempar sandal/

Kemungkinan chapter akhir di chapter ketujuh yaitu chapter selanjutnya! Yeeeeyyy! /tebar konfeti/

Beban gue akhirnya sedikit terangkat /eakk/

 **Oke.** _ **Let's appreciate the reader who supported my story!**_

 _ **Special thanks for**_ **hyuckielovers, Mamahmertuamark, sunbaeris, BundanyaMarkLee, penggemar fanfic ini yg males login muehehehe /** anjiiiiiirr :'D **/, juliasindi19, mhbsy, lululala, Rimm.**

 **hyuckielovers** setelah _fast update_ , molor _update_ pun datang :V ini orang angst banget yak xD nunggunya yang bagian bagian nangis /sungkem/

 **penggemar fanfic ini yg males login muehehehe** hooh :'V getek mungil paling menghanyutkan. Liat interaksi mereka tuh gemesin sik. Apalagi Jisung sekarang tambah tinggi, tambah doki doki gue ngeliatnya :'D

 **mhbsy** biasaaa lah... habis semedi di kamar mandi. Memikirkan filosofi idup yang baik /eakk/ sekarang masih gak rela nih?

 **lululala** iya :'3 mangkanya jangan jadi haechan. Cintanya terlalu rumit buat kita..

 **Rimm** Lu bilang Jisung sangar kenapa mikirnya Jisung preman atau yakuza yakuza gitu yak xD lmao. Tebakan Anda akan terjawab di chapter terakhir :V

Yang laen, kayak biasanya... _check and recheck inbox_ kalian.

Oh iya kemaren ada beberapa yang nanya bakalan ada projek lagi gak habis ini? Jujur ajah sik, gue cuma ngerencanain bakalan buat oneshot kayak biasanya. Udah ada beberapa plot sik. Tapi ya nunggu ini abis dulu. Kalo projek yang chapter... _mmm i don't know_. Gue gak mikir sama sekali xD seriusan, mau sik buat cuma belon ada ide cerita yang cocok buat chapter :')) lagi nunggu wangsit di kamar mandi. Lahannya ide tuh di kamar mandi xD gue seriusan ini.

Kalo kalian gimana? Aku sik _welcome welcome_ ajah kalo kalian mau kasih saran buat projek kedepannya. Untuk sekarang sik baru nyiapin plot oneshoot.


	7. Chapter 7

Ada keheningan yang mencekik diantara waktu keduanya, terasa menghabiskan oksigen di sekitar mereka hingga membuat dada mereka sesak di setiap tarikan. Mereka sadar betul ketidaknyamanan mereka dalam satu ruang yang sama jika tidak ada percakapan yang dibuat, tapi lagi-lagi ego mereka selalu menang. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan dengan alasan masing-masing sedari tadi.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau tidak nyaman. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika kau ingin aku pergi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Akhirnya Mark bersuara. Sudah tidak tahan dengan kegiatan saling diam kurang lebih satu jam ini. Apalagi sedari tadi gadis itu terus memunggunginya. Tidak menatap dirinya barang sekalipun.

"Tidak."

Haechan menjawabnya cepat, kemudian punggung gadis itu semakin beringsut. "Aku marah dengan diriku sendiri."

Suara nada itu merendah, mungkinkah dia akan menangis?

"Marah pada dirimu sendiri tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

Ada keheningan lagi setelah dirinya mengatakannya. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali menanggapinya. Bahkan helaan nafasnya pun tak bisa ia dengarkan.

"Haruskah aku marah padamu?"

Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar jawaban Haechan. "Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Lakukanlah." Ia sudah siap dengan ini semua. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memang harus mengeluarkan semuanya. Bukan seperti dirinya yang lebih suka bungkam.

"Aku benci padamu."

Gadis itu masih membelakanginya.

"Tapi aku lebih benci pada diriku sendiri karena aku hanya mengatakan kebohongan belaka."

"Sekuat apapun aku berkata aku membencimu, yang ada hanya semakin berat saja diriku untuk membencimu."

"Kukatakan pada diriku bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku. Kukatakan pada diriku bahwa kau hanya manusia dingin yang tak punya hati. Kukatakan pada diriku semua keburukanmu. Tapi itu tidak berhasil sama sekali."

"Katakan padaku. Bagaimana cara untuk membencimu? Karena aku sudah bosan dengan bayang-bayangmu. Karena aku sudah bosan untuk berharap. Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin membencimu sebanyak mungkin."

"Menyukaimu sudah sangat cukup melukai diriku. Tapi aku terus saja melanjutkannya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku berhenti. Tapi hati ini tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku. Hati ini lebih menyukai dirimu daripada pemiliknya sendiri." Gadis itu tertawa, entah dimana letak kelucuan dalam kalimatnya.

"Dan aku sudah benar-benar menyerah. Membiarkan hati ini melakukan sesukanya. Hingga akhirnya Jisung datang."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia bisa membuatku lupa akan dirimu sejenak. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana caranya. Dan aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak bisa bohong. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ini payah. Jadi jika dia bisa membuatku melupakan dirimu untuk seterusnya, maka aku~"

"Jangan lakukan."

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Mark yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. "A-apa?" ia mencoba memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Lebih baik kau mengikutiku layaknya anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya daripada harus berakhir dengan laki-laki lain."

Haechan semakin dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Mark. Dengan wajah yang serius, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan penuh emosi yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"T-tapi kau membenciku?" tanya Haechan hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku membencimu. Dari dulu."

Haechan semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Mark jelaskan sekarang. Kenapa pernyataannya saling berlawanan arah?

"Aku membencimu karena kau selalu membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Aku membencimu karena kau selalu menghabiskan jarak diantara kita dan menyentuhku sesukamu tanpa memikirkan diriku yang mati-matian menahan degupan gila jantungku."

Haechan terdiam, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah kesimpulan dari penjelasan Mark adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan dari sekian lama?

"Semenjak dari permainan itu. Kau selalu menempel denganku, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Memperlakukanku layaknya kita benar-benar adalah pasangan. Aku senang kau selalu bersamaku. Aku tidak merasa kesepian sama sekali. Aku malah sangat nyaman setiap kau berada didekatku. Tapi setelah kita lulus dari sekolah dasar, aku sadar. Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku."

"Aku sadar aku mulai menyukaimu. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan bahwa semua orang mulai membicarakan kedekatakan kita yang kelewat dekat. Aku mulai menjauhimu, memberikan jarak diantara kita berdua. Karena aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk gugup di depan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh didepanmu dan aku juga tidak ingin menjadi bahan olokan teman-temanku. Dan aku terus menjauhimu, bersembunyi darimu sebisaku."

Jadi itu alasannya kenapa saat mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, Mark jadi sering menjauhinya dan berubah menjadi aneh baginya. Mark jadi sering mengabaikannya dan tidak ingin bersamanya. Ia masih ingat betul teman-teman Mark sering menggodanya karena dirinya yang sering menempel pada Mark.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" entah kenapa Haechan sedikit kesal.

"Aku pikir aku mungkin akan memberitahumu saat kita masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kenapa? Haechan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Mark tidak jadi mengatakannya?

"Kak Jaehyun menyukaimu."

Bola mata Haechan membulat. Jika ia tidak sakit ia pasti sudah melompat dan berteriak nyaring menanyakan kebenarannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun kau menyukaiku."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Haechan cepat-cepat memotong tanpa ampun. Kenapa tidak bisa? Hanya karena kak Jaehyun menyukainya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya?!

"Kak Jaehyun adalah kakakku." Nada suara Mark sedikit meninggi. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya."

Haechan bungkam. Baru kali ini Mark bisa mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Menyukai gadis yang sama dengan kakakmu. Kau tidak tahu rasanya."

"Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan kakakku sendiri walaupun kau menyukaiku sebanyak mungkin."

"Jadi kuputuskan untuk membencimu. Membencimu sekeras mungkin. Menghalaumu dari hidupku. Menyingkirkanmu sebisaku. Karena setiap melihatmu, itu hanya akan mengingatkanku dengan kak Jaehyun. Dan itu benar-benar menggangguku. Aku benar-benar membencimu karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Itu bekerja dengan baik. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Hingga kupikir aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain."

"Renjun." Haechan tersenyum masam mengatakannya.

"Ya. Aku pikir aku menyukainya. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa lepas darimu. Tapi belakangan ini namamu sering muncul lagi. Aku tahu aku cemburu. Tapi aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Sama sepertimu."

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Haechan dengan suara rendah.

"Hampir."

"Dia menolakku." Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi. Renjun menolak Mark?! Kenapa?

"Dia bilang dia tahu aku tidak bisa lepas darimu. Dia bilang mataku lebih sering mencarimu daripada menatapnya yang sering berbicara denganku. Ia tidak bisa menerimaku walaupun dia juga menyukaiku. Untuk apa memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang hatinya bukan mengarah padanya. Itu hanya akan sia-sia belaka. Itu hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menerima tawaranku."

Sekarang dia merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan Renjun. Gadis itu benar-benar baik. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan minta maaf.

Mark tertawa sebentar.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa sesuatu terus membakarku. Setiap kali kau menjauhiku, setiap kau melewatiku begitu saja, dan terutama setiap kau bersama dengan Jisung. Rasanya aku ingin menarikmu dalam pelukanku. Dan mengatakan pada semua orang kau adalah milikku."

"Aku milikmu. Dari dulu." Haechan cepat-cepat menjawab.

Lagi-lagi Mark tertawa masam.

"Kau bukan milikku Haechan. Dari dulu."

"Aku akan putus dengan Jisung. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku dengan hubungan ini. Renjun benar. Kita tidak bisa memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang hatinya tidak mengarah dengan kita. Hatiku hanya mengarah padamu. Setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya yang ada hanya perasaan bersalah karena aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya karenamu."

"Walaupun kau melakukan itu. Aku tetap tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Karena kak Jaehyun?!" Haechan benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Memangnya kenapa jika Mark bersama dengannya? Kak Jaehyun pasti mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara ini padamu. Tidak lebih." Mark menuju pintu. Ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum keputusannya mulai berubah. "Aku harap kau bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan kak Jaehyun. Dia kacau mengetahui kau mempunyai seorang kekasih. Ia menyibukkan diri untuk melupakanmu. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sekacau itu. Tolong, lupakan aku."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. Apa dia harus kehilangan Mark lagi setelah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

"Aku serius Haechan. Lupakan aku." Tangan Mark meraih kenop pintu. Terdiam sebentar, memikirkan keputusannya. "Dan aku juga akan melupakanmu."

"Jika kau mengatakan hal yang bodoh lagi. Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup!"

Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak kaget melihat tangan mungil milik Haechan melingkari tubuhnya. "Apa kau sudah gila Haechan?!" ia tentu marah melihat ada darah yang menetes dari bekas tusukan jarum infus di tangan gadis itu.

"Ya. Aku gila karenamu! Kenapa kau tidak tahu itu?!" gadis itu benar-benar berteriak mengatakannya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan lupakan aku. Jangan pernah bilang hal-hal bodoh lagi. Jika kau menyukaiku maka tetaplah disisiku."

"Haechan, kembali ke tempat tidur. Kau masih sakit." Mark menegaskan suaranya, berharap gadis itu dapat mengerti kekhawatirannya. Ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Haechan setelah ini. Tindakan Haechan ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Bahkan sakit ini tidak sebanding jika aku harus kehilanganmu lagi." Pelukan gadis itu mengerat. Dan ia tahu sedari tadi Haechan menahan tangisannya agar tidak keluar.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Haechan~"

"Katakan saja!" ia tahu betul gadis itu marah besar padanya.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu!"

"Kalau begitu lupakan kak Jaehyun. Dalam hubungan ini hanya ada kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Mark Lee dan Lee Haechan. Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Ini hubungan kita."

"Haechan, aku~"

"Kak Jaehyun pasti mengerti!" gadis itu mengambil nafas. "Aku hanya menganggap kak Jaehyun seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Tidak lebih. Dan jika kau terus menyuruhku untuk berakhir dengan kak Jaehyun maka jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan kau. Aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan Mark Lee. Hatiku hanya ingin berakhir dengan Mark Lee."

Mark menghembuskan nafas pelan. Gadis itu menangis keras dipunggungnya sambil terus menggumamkan kata tidak bisa.

"Kau benar. Hanya ada aku dan kau." Ia rengkuh kepala gadis itu. Membenamkan kepala mungilnya pada dadanya. Mengelus-elus punggung dan surai gadis untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi agar tangisannya reda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

Haechan menatap sengit Mark dengan pulpen digenggamannya. Rasanya ia ingin menusuk Mark dengan pulpen yang ia pegang.

"Kenapa kita harus menyelesaikan masalah x dan y? Dilihat darimanapun itu bukan urusanku!"

Mark menggeram kesal. "Demi apapun Haechan! Kau hanya tinggal mengalikannya saja dan kau akan mendapatkan nilai dari x dan y!"

"Lupakan saja. Aku lapar."

Haechan berdiri, ingin mengambil makanan di dapur.

"Kau sudah makan dua kali sore ini."

"Biarkan aku hidup! Aku lapar! Berpikir membuatku lapar!" Gadis itu meracau sebal di depan Mark.

"Jika kau ingin berakhir di universitas yang sama denganku. Maka kau harus berusaha keras." Mark mendorong dahi Haechan ke belakang.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi. Aku lebih mementingkan kesehatanku." Haechan mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sudah teramat lelah. Ia sadar ia tidak akan bisa berakhir di universitas yang sama dengan Mark. Bayangkan saja. Mereka belum ujian dan Mark sudah mendapatkan beberapa undangan dari universitas ternama di Korea Selatan! Ia mendesah pasrah. Apalagi Mark memutuskan untuk menerima undangan dari Seoul National University, universitas nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Bahkan 38% CEO perusahan ternama Korea Selatan berasal dari sana. Mana bisa dia yang hanya punya otak seperempat masuk kesana? Kalau masuk untuk jalan-jalan sih bisa-bisa saja. Tapi kalau untuk terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa sana, itu kedengarannya hanya khayalan belaka.

"Kau masuk saja kesana. Aku akan menyusulmu untuk memberikanmu bekal saja."

"Terdengar menyedihkan."

Iya. Sangat menyedihkan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja mendengarnya. Setelah sekian lama selalu satu sekolahan dan akhirnya sekarang mereka harus berpisah saat kuliah, itu terdengar sangat memilukan dikepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau harus lulus dengan nilai yang baik."

Haechan menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja terdengar menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliah?" Mark tidak habis pikir dengan isi dari otak kekasihnya ini.

"Aku bisa mengurus anak kita. Aku akan memberikan mereka banyak cinta dan makanan." Ujar Haechan dengan menggebu-gebu

Dan Mark hanya bisa mendecih tak habis pikir.

"Masa depanmu sudah terlihat sangat cerah. Aku tahu itu." Gadis itu bicara seolah-olah tengah berpidato untuk persiapan perang. Begitu meyakinkan dan pasti.

"Aku tidak ingin otak seperempatmu itu menurun pada anak kita kelak."

Haechan mengangkat tangannya. Kesal sekali dengan apa yang Mark lontarkan tadi sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu keluar meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian. Cepat-cepat ia keluar menyusul Mark, memrotes Mark sebisanya. Ia tidak terima ini.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Jaehyun dari dasar tangga bertanya pada mereka yang masih berdebat. Sebenarnya hanya Haechan saja yang mendebatkan. Selebihnya Mark hanya diam dan menimpali singkat dirinya kalau ia tidak ingin anak mereka seperti dirinya.

Mark melewati Jaehyun tanpa menanggapinya, menuju dapur dan mengambil air dingin dari almari es.

Haechan tersenyum lebar. "Kami sedang membicarakan anak kami kelak."

Mark tersedak. Bagaimana bisa Haechan mengatakannya dengan pembawaan yang sangat santai seperti itu?!

Jaehyun tertawa. "Itu kedengaran bagus. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mempunyai keponakan."

"Itu bagus sekali kan?! Kak Jaehyun ingin keponakan laki-laki atau perempuan? Kami bisa membuatnya setelah ini."

Rasanya Mark ingin membekap mulut nakal itu. Dimana otak perempuan itu berada? Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia bicarakan dengan orang lain begitu saja!

"Itu terserah kalian. Aku menerima apapun hasilnya nanti." Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya singkat sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya,

"Sudah kuduga! Kak Jaehyun akan jadi paman terbaik!" Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah sumringanya mendengar jawaban laki-laki berdimple itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakak mau kemana?" melihat pakaian yang Jaehyun kenakan, semua orang bisa menebak kalau laki-laki itu akan pergi keluar.

"Aku akan bertemu Doyoung."

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan yah sekarang kak Jaehyun menjalin hubungan dengan kak Doyoung. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka sama sekali mereka berdua bisa berakhir bersama. Tapi ia turut bahagia.

Awalnya, setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jujur dengan kak Jaehyun tentang hubungan mereka, mereka yakin kalau kak Jaehyun akan marah pada mereka. Tapi yang mereka hadapi malah berkebalikan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan momen itu. Mereka bertanya apa kak Jaehyun benar-benar tidak apa-apa, dan kak Jaehyun menjawab iya. Kak Jaehyun malah senang, karena akhirnya mereka bersama dan saling jujur dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Haechan masih sangsi dengan perkataan kak Jaehyun, oleh karena itu ia bilang padanya kalau ia sudah tahu kalau kak Jaehyun menyukainya. Dan laki-laki itu tidak membantahnya sama sekali. Yang semakin membuatnya terkejut adalah pernyataannya yang mengatakan kalau ia sedang suka dengan kak Doyoung. Ia bilang di saat patah hatinya, kak Doyoung lah yang selalu bersamanya. Dan entah kenapa ia jadi suka dengan kakak seniornya itu. Kak Jaehyun baru berani mengungkapkan langsung ke kak Doyoung beberapa minggu kemudian. Itu saja karena desakannya. Ia menjamin kalau kak Doyoung juga menyukai kak Jaehyun balik. Dan akhirnya mereka berkencan di akhir bulan kemarin.

"Ah benar. Ini akhir pekan. Aku terlalu banyak belajar hingga aku lupa ini hari minggu." Bibir Haechan maju. "Ini gara-gara manusia kutub itu." Ia melirik sebal Mark dari balik tubuh Jaehyun.

"Ujian semakin dekat. Itu akan membantumu."

"Tetap saja. Aku juga perlu kencan." Haechan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kemudian meninggikan suaranya. "Kalau begitu. Sampaikan saja salamku pada kak Doyoung. Tolong bilang padanya aku minta maaf karena jarang kesana sekarang. Soalnya ada orang menyebalkan yang terus mengurungku di kamar. Hingga aku lupa untu bersosialisasi dengan sekitar."

Haechan tersenyum menyebalkan melihat Mark menatapnya dari balik punggung kak Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tertawa. "Tentu. Aku akan memberitahunya." Tangan Jaehyun terangkat untuk mengacak-acak kepala gadis itu. Namun ia hentikan ketika ia sadar bahwa adiknya mungkin akan membunuhnya saat tidur nanti malam. Adiknya itu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang posesif terhadap kepunyaannya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Haechan melambaikan tangannya menanggapinya. Mark berjalan mendekat.

"Ganti bajumu. Aku tidak ingin kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu." Dan Mark meninggalkannya begitu saja ke atas.

"Kita kencan hari ini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Senyumnya terus merekah sepanjang mereka berjalan. Tidak lupa dengan gelayutan manja miliknya. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa orang yang tengah ia gandeng sekarang adalah miliknya! Miliknya seorang!

"Apanya yang menarik dari ini?"

Haechan menatap Mark heran bercampur sebal. Tidak salah lagi! Ia memang berpacaran dengan alien! Mana ada orang yang bilang begitu saat melihat matahari terbenam seindah ini! Dasar makhluk tidak berperasaan.

"Kalau begitu jangan bilang terserah kalau ditanya kemana!"

Bibirnya maju. Sebal sekali karena Mark selalu sukses menghancurkan romantisme mereka dimanapun mereka berada.

Ia mendekat ke pembatas jembatan. Berusaha memberikan jarak dengan Mark dan memberikan kode kalau dia sedang kesal dengan makhluk dari luang angkasa itu.

"Dasar pacar menyebalkan."

"Aku mendengarnya."

Ia berbalik cepat. "Kalau sudah dengar, lakukan sesuatu!" emosinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Mark mendecih. "Kekanakan."

Ia heran sekali kenapa ia cinta mati dengan laki-laki ini?!

"Kalau Jisung, dia tidak akan membiarkanku seperti ini!" ia berteriak sekeras mungkin. Kesal sekali dengan manusia bebatuan luar angkasa didepannya ini.

Oh bagus. Dia baru menghidupkan tombol petaka.

Mark menguncinya di pembatas jembatan dengan kedua tangannya. Menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat."

Haechan meneguk ludahnya pelan-pelan. "Aturan pertama, jangan bicarakan laki-laki lain selain aku dan ayahmu."

"Kedua, jangan membandingkanku dengan orang lain. Karena aku membencinya."

"Dan ketiga, aku benci dengan laki-laki bermarga Park itu."

"Kau mengerti itu?"

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya. Memilih keselamatan dirinya ketimbang egonya. Terakhir kali ia membangkang, Mark benar-benar meninggalkannya di stasiun! Demi apapun! Kekejaman laki-laki itu tidak pernah berkurang sama sekali walaupun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya.

Ia heran sekali kenapa Mark bisa sebenci itu dengan Jisung. Padahal Jisung biasa-biasa saja dengan Mark. Dia bahkan sudah mengatakan berulang kali kalau ia tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus dengan Jisung dan bahkan ia juga sudah jarang bertemu dengan Jisung. Kalau berkomunikasi lewat media Haechan tentu tak bisa bohong kalau ia masih berhubungan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang Mark kalau bukan Jisung? Jaemin tidak bisa diharapkan kalau tentang Mark.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jisung. Ia jadi ingat saat ia meminta putus dari Jisung. Laki-laki itu tidak terkejut sama sekali saat itu. Dia bilang ia sudah tahu jika pada akhirnya Haechan akan lebih memilih Mark ketimbang dirinya. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa bohong kalau dia tidak marah. Tapi ia meminta untuk waktu sendiri dan pada akhirnya dia menyetujuinya walaupun berat hati. Jadi selama dua minggu dirinya dan Jisung tidak saling berkomunikasi sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia khawatir saat itu. Ia takut Jisung mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Namun nyatanya setelah itu, laki-laki itu kembali dengan senyuman khasnya. Berkata bahwa mereka berdua bisa menjadi sahabat. Tentu dia menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Haechan tersadar dan segera menggeleng cepat.

Mark semakin mendekat, semakin memotong jarak diantara mereka. "Jika kau memikirkan laki-laki lain," ia menegang. Mark mengetahuinya? Tapi ia hanya memikirkan kenapa Mark begitu membenci Jisung. Itu saja. Dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Aku akan~"

Matanya melebar. Mark menciumnya!

"Aku akan membuatmu menghentikan memikirkannya."

Haechan tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. "Lakukan lagi. Aku masih memikirkannya!"

Dan mereka berdua tidak bisa untuk tidak menertawakan mereka sendiri. Ciuman mereka terus berulang hingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah melewatkan matahari terbenam. Sekarang Haechan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan matahari terbenam. Yang ia pedulikan hanya ciuman dari Mark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku ingin melakukannya dengan Mark!" Haechan kecil menggandeng tangan Mark. Mark menatapnya bingung._

" _Kau ingin melakukannya dengan Chan-ie, Mark-ah?" Mark tampak bingung, namun pada akhirnya bocah berumur 8 tahun itu tidak menolak untuk melakukannya._

 _Akhirnya telah diputuskan. Haechan sebagai pengantin wanita, Mark sebagai pengantin pria. Jaemin menjadi pendamping Haechan, Felix menjadi pendamping Mark, Joochan menjadi pendeta dan Hyunjin sebagai ayah Haechan. Untuk teman-teman yang lain menjadi tamu undangan._

 _Mereka bermain di gereja dekat rumah. Kebetulan ada yang sedang melaksanakan pernikahan pagi tadi. Oleh karena itu, mereka jadi ingin melakukan permainan konyol itu._

 _Haechan memegangi bunga dandelion liar yang dicabutnya dari pekarangan gereja, sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat Mark berdiri dalam rangkulan Hyunjin yang berperan sebagai ayahnya._

 _Mark terdiam. Entah kenapa menjadi gugup tanpa alasan pasti._

 _Felix menyikut lengan Mark. Haechan sudah berada di depan Mark bersama dengan Hyunjin. "Ulurkan tanganmu, Mark." Bisik Felix dan Mark mematuhinya._

 _Haechan menerima uluran tangan Mark dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia senang bisa bermain ini dengan Mark._

 _Mereka berdua berdiri di depan Joochan yang berperan sebagai pendeta. "Bersediakah Anda, Tuan Mark menerima Haechan sebagai istri Anda, pendamping hidup Anda dalam susah dan senang?"_

 _Mark mengangguk kaku, bingung akan menjawab apa. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan pernikahannya tadi, jadi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

" _Katakan kau bersedia, Mark." Kini giliran Haechan yang menyikut Mark._

 _Mark menatapnya gugup._

" _Y-ya. Aku bersedia." Jawabnya akhirnya._

" _Dan Anda nona Haechan, bersediakah Anda menjadi pendamping hidup Mark dalam susah maupun senang dan menerima Mark sebagai suami Anda?"_

" _Tentu. Aku sangat bersedia!"_

 _Jaemin menepuk dahinya. Ini tidak seperti pernikahan tadi pagi. Jaemin masih ingat pengantin wanita dengan malu-malu mengatakan "aku bersedia" saja. Kenapa pula Haechan sangat bersemangat seperti itu?_

" _Sekarang Anda bisa saling berciuman."_

 _Tidak ada kata terlambat. Secepat Joochan mengatakannya, secepat itulah bibir Haechan sudah berada di bibir Mark._

 _Mark terdiam. Baru kali ini seorang teman perempuannya menciumnya di bibir. Haechan yang pertama._

 _Bahkan walaupun Haechan sudah melepas ciumannya dengan tawa khasnya, ia masih membisu. Sesuatu menendang-nendang kecil dalam dadanya._

 _Dan ia tahu, bagian itu adalah jantungnya._

 **~ THE END ~**

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah bisa selesai hari ini! /tebar konfeti/

Maaf ya kalo kesannya kayak ngepaksain banget endingnya T.T _i have no idea about this_

Jujur gue seneng banget liat _review-review_ kalian dari awal gue _publish_ ini cerita. Kalian beneran _moodbooster_ gue /peluk cium/

Awal-awal gue gak begitu yakin ama ini cerita, dan ampek ini _ending_ udah gue buat, gue tetep ajah gak yakin sik ama ini cerita xD plak /digampar/

Gue rasa cerita gue masih banyak kekurangan. Mungkin karena gue gak begitu bakat buat ff chapter :V yakin dah. Gue lebih sreg ama cerita-cerita _oneshot_ gue ketimbang _chapter_ begini. Tapi yah balik ke penilaian kalian masing-masing sik. Itu kan cuma dari sudut pandang gue doank.

 **Oke.** _ **Let's appreciate the reader who supported my story!**_

 _ **Special thanks for**_ **markmalade, BundanyaMarkLee, Mamahmertuamark, yehetmania, baekpie461, hyuckielovers, sherclock, ai selai strawberry, lululala, SeKaiYeol28, Minge-ni, sunbaeris.**

 **hyuckielovers** anjaaay xD LOL. Komennya panjang amat. Tenang ajah kuy. Gue tetep buat ff Markhyuck kedepannya. Gue kan udah terlanjur cinta :V Aku makasih banget ya buat support kamu dari awal :')) itu berarti banget

 **lululala** Cuma lu doank yang sebel ama Jisung xD yang laennya malah pengen ganti kapal gegara sikap Jisung.

Yang laen, kayak biasanya... _check and recheck inbox_ kalian.

Gue beneran makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mampir kesini. Mau _sider_ mau enggak pokoknya makasih buat kalian semua /ngasih kembang/

Aku harap kita semua bisa lebih deket dengan ini.

Oh iya FB gue Frisca Bayu Melati. Kita bisa komunikasi disana, daripada lewat inbox kan? Tapi gue lebih seringan nyampah meme sik xD /idup buat meme/

Walaupun ff ini udah selesai, tapi ff Markhyuck yang laen masih nunggu buat di update kok ^^ makasih udah selalu support. _Let's keep our ship!_


End file.
